


Glace, feu et air

by Callybal



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Torture, Drug Addiction, Everyone is sub or dom, Hannibal (TV) Season/Series 01, Incest, M/M, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Violence, Will Graham Has Encephalitis
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callybal/pseuds/Callybal
Summary: Hannibal et Nigel sont frères jumeaux, et ils entretiennent une relation spéciale. Will les rejoint.Commence au début de la série.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Là où Hannibal Lecter avait construit des façades d’acier autour de ses émotions, son frère jumeau Nigel Lecter n’était que tempêtes. Là où Hannibal semblait forgé dans la glace, c’était bien le feu qui modelait Nigel. Leur terrible passé les avait tous les deux transformé en monstres particuliers, distincts mais complémentaires. 

Hannibal Lecter avait multiplié les titres et s’était inséré dans la haute société. Nigel était devenu un grand bandit, et s’était inséré dans la basse société. Ils régnaient tous deux en maître sur leur propre petit monde. 

Hannibal maitrisait nombre de compétences dans nombre de disciplines. Il était une sorte d’alchimiste ; il attrapait des aliments et en faisait des mets raffinés, il touchait un crayon et créait un chef d’œuvre, il faisait pianoter ses doigts sur un clavier et créait des voyages, il maniait le sabre et le combat à main nue. Nigel était certes un malfrat, mais il n’avait pas la tête vide comme certains pouvaient le croire. Son esprit était aussi vif et intelligent que celui de son frère. De même, il avait aussi des talents cachés : il n’était pas si grand cuisiner que Hannibal mais il était très doué quand même, il savait jouer de la batterie, qu’il avait apprise à l’adolescence, il avait un certain don pour l’écriture, et il maniait les armes à feu et le combat à main nue également. 

Ils étaient des tueurs tous les deux. Résister à l’un lors d’un combat était quasiment impossible, quant à résister aux deux, vous auriez plus de chances de vous voir pousser une corne au milieu du front.  
Ils s’aimaient d’un amour pur et tendre. Ils avaient un jour été la même personne, et ce lien invisible demeurait tissé entre eux, même s’ils vivaient à deux endroits opposés du monde. Ils se réunissaient deux fois par an : aux vacances de Noël et durant l’été. Ils étaient les derniers membres de leur famille, et cela rendait leur relation d’autant plus précieuse. Ils avaient échoué à sauver leurs parents et leur sœur, alors ils s’étaient jurés de veiller l’un sur l’autre. 

Depuis quelques temps, ils étaient fatigués de vivre si éloignés l’un de l’autre. La décision de l’éloignement avait été prise en commun, une quinzaine d’années en arrière, et pour plusieurs raisons : ils avaient des envies différentes, des opportunités différentes, ils voulaient explorer des chemins de vie personnels, et peut-être que leur relation était devenue un peu malsaine, ce qui pouvait empiéter sur leur anonymat en tant que tueurs. A présent, ils parlaient de plus en plus de se réunir, les délais entre chaque voyage pour se rendre visite se raccourcissant. 

Même s’ils s’aimaient de cette façon unique et forte, ils étaient pourtant capables de chacun laisser l’autre mener une vie dangereuse. Parce qu’il s’agissait de leur propre nature et qu’ils en étaient conscients. Et parce qu’ils savaient qu’ils étaient supérieurs, et ils ne s’inquiétaient pas vraiment l’un pour l’autre ; leurs capacités de tueur étaient hors-normes.

« Quoi d’neuf, p’tit frère ? » grésilla la voix de Nigel dans le téléphone, alors que Hannibal était assis dans son cabinet (si grand et exubérant qu’il ressemblait à une bibliothèque municipale d’un village de vampires). 

Hannibal réfléchit quelques secondes aux jours passés, tria les événements rapidement, pour décider des informations à donner et du résumé à en faire. « Alors que je m’ennuyais ces derniers temps, car je ne faisais pas de rencontres intéressantes, tu sais, même les patients étaient devenus particulièrement ennuyants, eh bien, j’ai rencontré un individu vraiment particulier. » Hannibal regardait une statuette de cerf dans son bureau, repensant à Will Graham et à ses capacités prometteuses.

« Ha ? Qu’est-ce qu’il ou elle a de particulier ? » La voix de Nigel était curieuse. Hannibal l’entendit allumer une cigarette.

« Will Graham. Empathie, contagion émotionnelle. Il aide le F.B.I. pour entrer dans la tête des tueurs, et pour les comprendre. » Hannibal marqua une pause. « Il a des capacités incroyables de ce côté-là, et un esprit suffisamment instable pour être devenu mon patient. Il a du mal à faire la part des choses, il se perd dans les esprits qu’il visite. »

A l’autre bout du fil, Nigel ne dit rien immédiatement. Hannibal savait qu’il aurait voulu dire des choses à propos de la possibilité que cet inconnu entre dans l’esprit de Hannibal ou même le sien. Cependant, ils étaient au téléphone, et ils étaient obligés de parler en langage codé, au cas où leur ligne serait écoutée un jour. Heureusement, ils se connaissaient assez pour toujours comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière les mots de l’autre.

« Intéressant, » articula Nigel, avec un ton qui fit comprendre à Hannibal ce qu’il sous entendait. « Il est mignon ? » il ajouta, plus pour le taquiner et redonner de la légèreté à la discussion.

« Nigel, ne peux-tu pas penser à autre chose ? » Hannibal n’était pas sur le ton du reproche, il avait dit ça légèrement aussi. Avec Nigel, il pouvait se permettre d’être léger, de plaisanter sur des petites choses. Il ne le faisait avec personne d’autre, en tous cas pas sincèrement.

« Hanni, ‘ne peux-tu pas’ dire ‘tu peux pas’, comme tout le monde ? »

Hannibal eut un sourire. Ils aimaient se taquiner, souvent sur les mêmes choses, mais cette complicité réchauffait leurs cœurs esseulés. 

« Revenons-en à mon histoire, tu veux, » le réprimanda presque Hannibal, mais Nigel eut juste un rire à travers le combiné. « Donc, je l’accompagne aussi un peu sur les scènes de crime. C’est mouvementé. Il a tué quelqu’un hier, un tueur en série, pour sauver la fille de ce dernier. » Hannibal ne pouvait pas dire à son frère qu’il avait joué un rôle dans cette situation, qu’il avait lui-même poussé cet événement à prendre une tournure divertissante. Mais Nigel savait que dès que Hannibal était quelque part, il bougeait des pions et regardait ce qu’il se passait. C’était sa principale distraction.

« Eh bien, » fit entendre Nigel, et sa voix sous-entendait qu’il trouvait cet élément intéressant et appréciable. « Comment il le vit ? » Ce qui signifiait : il est comme nous ?

« Perturbé. » Hannibal marqua une pause et réfléchit consciencieusement à ses mots. « C’est un ancien policier mais pourtant il a tiré 10 fois sur la victime. » Cela répondait à la question de son jumeau ; Will avait le potentiel, il ne restait qu’à le faire éclore. « Mais je l’aiderai à surmonter cette épreuve. » 

Nigel ne put s’empêcher de rire assez fort. « Putain ça j’en doute pas. » Hannibal l’entendit tirer sur sa cigarette. 

« Et toi, comment vas-tu Nigel ? »

Il y eut un silence. « J’essaye toujours d’oublier cette salope, » gronda Nigel. 

Nigel venait de divorcer, et il digérait mal l’histoire, depuis quelques mois. Hannibal n’aimait pas cette situation ; il craignait que son frère sombre dans l’autodestruction. Nigel avait un passif avec les drogues ; il consommait encore des drogues récréatives, mais il avait passé les dépendances les plus problématiques. Hannibal vivait avec l’inquiétude qu’il y replonge. « Pas d’excès ? » demanda Hannibal sur un ton sérieux et concerné.

« Putain, Hanni, arrête de me gaver avec ça, ok ? » Nigel était agressif.

Hannibal se figea. En temps normal, Nigel l’aurait rassuré qu’il était clean et qu’il ne devait pas s’inquiéter. S’il réagissait sur la défensive et le rejetait, alors il y avait un souci. Hannibal prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne devait pas brusquer son frère sur ce terrain s’il ne voulait pas que Nigel le rejette et ne lui dise plus rien. La drogue rend agressif contre tous ceux qui s’y opposent ; elle prend petit à petit la place de tous les gens qui comptent. « Nigel, que dirais-tu de venir me voir ? » proposa Hannibal avec une voix neutre mais douce.

Le malfrat grogna un peu, et Hannibal savait qu’il écrasait sa cigarette. « J’ai un boulot, tu sais. »

« Nigel, tu es le patron, » lui rappela le psychiatre. L’excuse n’était pas valable. Nigel allait en trouver tout un tas, parce qu’il ne voudrait pas venir avec ses dépendances. Hannibal ne lui en laissa pas la chance. « J’ai envie de te voir, Nigel, ne m’oblige pas à venir te chercher. » Hannibal le prenait par les sentiments. Il n’était pas un manipulateur expert par hasard.

« Putain, Hanni, comme ça d’un coup t’as une envie irrépressible de me voir ? » Nigel soupira. « Il s’est passé un truc ? »

Hannibal réfléchit rapidement à une excuse. Il était content que Nigel n’ait pas compris son stratagème. En même temps, c’était normal, il avait déjà plusieurs fois promis à Nigel qu’il ne lui mentirait pas, et pourtant il le faisait parfois. Ça éclatait alors en une violente dispute, et ça finira par le faire, mais Hannibal n’en avait que faire. Ça en valait le coup, s’il s’agissait de sauver son frère.

« Je vais me faire opérer, ils ont détecté une tumeur dans ma cuisse, » puis il ajouta rapidement, avant que son frère fasse un arrêt cardiaque. « Bénigne, mais j’aimerais que tu sois là. »

« Quoi mais t’es sérieux merde ? Depuis quand pourquoi tu m’as rien dit ? » Hannibal pouvait dire que Nigel s’était levé, il criait d’une voix portante.

« Ce n’est pas grand-chose, ce sera vite retiré, » tenta-t-il de l’apaiser. Il s’en voulait tout de même de l’inquiéter.

**

Quand Nigel raccrocha, il était furieux, ses membres étaient tendus. Il regarda autour de lui et se sentit minable ; son appartement était un capharnaüm, jonché de déchets et sale. Il était sur la pente descendante et il en était plus que conscient. Il avait juste voulu prendre une pause, se laisser aller une semaine, arrêter le boulot, se détendre avec un peu d’héroïne. Mais les semaines s’étaient multipliées. 

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Nigel était un battant, et il l’avait toujours été. Aucun obstacle ne l’arrêtait, s’il voulait quelque chose. Mais cette salope lui avait bouffé le cœur comme un charognard, et il gisait désormais dans sa propre merde. Maintenant, son frère avait un problème et il se sentait impuissant. Il se dit qu’il aurait dû partir chez son frère jumeau après le divorce, et ne pas rester seul.

Mais le mal était fait. L’héroïne avait gagné. Elle gagnait toujours, sur tout le monde. Elle s’infiltrait dans les veines puis dans le cerveau, jusqu’à rendre capable de vendre sa propre mère pour un fix. 

Nigel s’alluma une cigarette et s’assit sur son lit défait. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il avait maigri. Il se dit que son frère saurait l’aider, Hannibal avait toujours des traitements magiques. Hannibal le prendrait dans ses bras et l’aiderait à quitter son addiction. 

Ses pensées s’envolèrent quand l’aiguille pénétra sa veine décharnée.

**

La relation entre Hannibal et Will évoluait dans le sens que Hannibal lui donnait. Will, qui avait d’abord annoncé à Hannibal qu’il ne le trouvait pas intéressant, commençait pourtant à s’ouvrir et à faire confiance au médecin psychiatre. Ce dernier se débrouillait toujours pour que Will finisse par se tourner vers lui en cas de détresse.

Abigaïl, la fille orpheline dont le père avait été tué par Will, était un élément en faveur de leur relation. Hannibal jouait au bon samaritain avec elle, au père adoptif inquiet et concerné. Cela dit, il ne mentait pas tout à fait, il commençait à s’attacher à la jeune fille d’une certaine manière. Surtout depuis qu’il avait appris que ce g oiseau blessé cachait en réalité une froide complicité dans les meurtres de son père la Pie-grièche. 

Will était en train de franchir cette phase pendant laquelle il niait le plaisir qu’il avait pu ressentir à tuer – mais Hannibal le guidait efficacement vers les étapes suivantes, vers l’acceptation et la reconnaissance de la délectation. 

Hannibal persévérait ; il voyait en Will la possibilité d’agrandir le duo qu’il constituait avec son frère, d’accueillir un tueur novice qu’ils pourraient former à leur image. Il n’avait pas encore pu confier à son frère ce dessein, mais il ne doutait pas vraiment que Nigel accueille le projet avec un certain plaisir. Hannibal ne rejetait cependant pas la possibilité que Nigel sorte ses griffes par jalousie également, et qu’il puisse se sentir insuffisant. Nigel était émotionnel. Mais Hannibal serait là pour le rassurer ; Nigel lui suffisait pour tous les aspects de sa vie, mais Hannibal ne refusait jamais d’augmenter sa sphère de plaisir.

Hannibal se rendit à l’aéroport pour aller chercher son frère jumeau, avec une certaine impatience. Il lui avait préparé une boite en verre avec un repas que Nigel pourrait manger dans la voiture sur le retour. 

Quand Hannibal vit le visage identique au sien au milieu de la foule des passagers débarquant dans le hall, son cœur s’emplit d’une joie qu’il ne ressentait qu’en voyant Nigel. Ils ne dirent rien, mais s’enlacèrent avec force ; retrouver leurs odeurs et leurs peaux, c’était rentrer à la maison. Chacun soupira de plaisir avant qu’ils ne se lâchent, reculant pour se regarder en souriant de la même manière. Un miroir entre eux. Il n’y avait que quelques rides, des cheveux et un tatouage qui les différenciaient.

« Baby Hanni, » lança chaleureusement Nigel, et il ne put s’empêcher de glisser une main dans les cheveux de Hannibal pour le décoiffer. « Pourquoi cet air strict, » le provoqua-t-il.

Hannibal sourit, s’empêchant de lever les yeux au ciel face aux surnoms et aux gestes. Il n’était pas vraiment exaspéré, il aimait les manières de Nigel et sa voix taquine. « Nigel, s’il te plait, on me connait ici, » le gronda gentiment le psychiatre, remettant ses cheveux de la bonne manière.

Nigel avait maigri, Hannibal pouvait le dire. Ses traits de visage étaient tirés d’une manière fatiguée, et ses cernes et ses pommettes creusées par l’excès de drogue. Mais Hannibal ne dit rien, faisant comme si tout ça n’existait pas pour l’instant. Chaque chose en son temps.

Il aida son frère avec ses bagages, et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. A peine sortis de l’aéroport, Nigel alluma une cigarette, la fumant compulsivement en marchant. Ils parlèrent légèrement, et Nigel mangea le plat préparé sur le chemin qui menait à la maison de Hannibal. Il n’était pas naïf sur son contenu, Hannibal lui avait servit de la viande humaine une fois de plus. Mais il n’en avait jamais fait un problème, il n’était pas particulièrement pour ou contre, ce qui comptait, c’était que Hannibal l’ait cuisiné en son honneur, et alors Nigel avalait le précieux cadeau avec appétit et reconnaissance.

**

Une fois en sécurité dans la demeure du psychiatre cannibale, il était plus aisé de parler ouvertement qu’au téléphone. C’était un soulagement. Ils purent se raconter des choses secrètes et illégales. Hannibal raconta tout son projet à propos de Will Graham, raconta chaque événement avec les intentions et les manipulations qu’il y avait effectués. Nigel ne raconta cependant pas grand-chose de son travail ou de ses activités, et Hannibal savait que c’était parce qu’il n’avait plus été capable d’assurer quoi que ce soit étant donné la dépendance. Il avait su que c’était l’héroïne assez rapidement, d’abord en voyant Nigel, puis en le reniflant quand il l’avait serré dans ses bras.

« Et qu’est-ce que tu prévois de faire avec lui ? Le laisser sombrer dans une folie meurtrière avant de lui montrer ta vraie nature, puis le cuisiner proprement ? » demanda Nigel, tandis qu’ils étaient installés sous la tonnelle dans le jardin à l’arrière de la maison. Ensemble, ils s’installaient souvent à l’extérieur, pour que Nigel puisse fumer librement. Hannibal leur avait servi deux tasses de thé indien.

« Pas vraiment, » répondit Hannibal, cherchant les mots justes pour ne pas froisser Nigel. « D’abord, je me distrais, il est délectable de le voir courir après l’éventreur de Chesapeake, » commença-t-il. Hannibal étant lui-même l’éventreur, Nigel pouvait bien imaginer comme ça devait être amusant de regarder Will s’évertuer à le chercher alors qu’il se tenait à ses côtés quotidiennement. Nigel dirait même que ça devait être carrément jouissif. Un sentiment de puissance. « J’ai plusieurs plans, tu le sais bien, selon comment les choses évoluent. » Hannibal sourit doucement, avec une certaine chaleur et un réconfort, et il attrapa la main de Nigel. 

Nigel fronça les sourcils. Il s’attendait à une révélation inattendue, à présent. « Crache le morceau, putain, » gronda Nigel, mais il serra les doigts de son frère en retour.

« Un de ces plans, mon préféré, » commença Hannibal avec une voix posée et articulée, « c’est de le pousser à nous découvrir et à nous comprendre. »

Nigel plissa le nez, fixant Hannibal. « Nous ? »

« En effet. » C’était une réponse ferme, qui n’appelait à aucun éclaircissement. Hannibal attendit que Nigel poursuive avec ses questionnements.

« Et une fois qu’il aura compris ? » demanda-t-il forcément. Visiblement, Hannibal ne comptait pas le manger, s’il était si prudent avec Nigel. Une boule étrange se cala dans les intestins du dealer de drogue, et il s’alluma une cigarette avec sa main libre.

« Nous pourrions le garder avec nous, » proposa prudemment Hannibal.

Nigel gronda, et il lâcha la main de son frère. La douleur irradia sa poitrine. « Qu’est-ce que tu me chantes putain, tu te défonces ou quoi ? On a pas besoin de lui entre nous, » l’agressa Nigel, tirant fort sur sa cigarette.

« Nigel. » La voix était toujours douce, et Hannibal tira cette fois Nigel par le poignet, se penchant vers lui et le fixant. Ils étaient assez proches pour que son souffle balaie le visage de son jumeau. « Tu es mon frère jumeau, et personne ne te remplacera, je sais que tu me comprends mieux que personne, et personne ne peut nous séparer, » il articula, et il finit par coller son front contre celui de son frère. Il sentait la douleur de Nigel et c’était insupportable. Sa main libre se posa sur la joue de son frère, et il la caressa de son pouce, avec une tendresse infinie. « Je t’aime plus que tout, tu le sais, n’ai pas peur. »

Nigel fixait son frère en retour, laissant la cigarette se consumer dans sa main, et appréciant chaque toucher de Hannibal sur lui. Une bulle se recréait autour d’eux lorsqu’ils étaient si proches, une bulle familière et primitive, celle dans laquelle ils avaient grandis. Nigel ferma les yeux et soupira de manière légèrement saccadée. « Ouais je sais, je te fais pas une putain de crise de jalousie, mais on a vraiment pas besoin d’un merdeux, » il se défendit.

« Bien sûr que nous n’en n’avons pas besoin, » confirma Hannibal, et il sourit avec tendresse quand Nigel rouvrit les yeux. C’était dur de soutenir un regard si proche. « Mais j’ai envie d’essayer, ça pourrait nous distraire tous les deux, il pourrait nous faire du bien, » proposa finalement Hannibal, et la manière dont ses lèvres se haussèrent d’un côté seulement, et la manière dont ses pupilles se dilatèrent, suggéraient quelque chose de plus.

Nigel soupira de nouveau, pour chasser la douleur et l’anxiété dans son corps. « Ouais, mais, putain, t’es casse-couille avec tes plans à la con, » il finit par dire, mais sa voix s’était calmée. Il capitulait, il faisait confiance à Hannibal. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Nigel écrasa sa cigarette et décolla son visage de celui de son frère. Un voisin pouvait les voir. Après encore un petit temps, avec les mains de Hannibal toujours en train de le tenir, Nigel poussa sa main libre sur la cuisse de son petit frère, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. « On pourrait déjà se faire du bien nous-mêmes, » et son sourire devint carnassier.

Hannibal sentit une chaleur se répandre dans son ventre. Lui et son frère pratiquaient toutes sortes d’activités en commun, et cela incluait la sexualité. Ca n’avait jamais été un problème, c’était même naturel depuis toujours, dans la continuité des choses. Depuis qu’ils s’étaient vus à l’aéroport, chacun avait ressenti cette tension électrique dans l’air, ce désir. Mais ils aimaient attendre, jouer avec ce feu en eux, jusqu’à ce qu’ils n’en puissent plus, et à ce moment, les choses devenaient explosives.

« A l’intérieur, » gronda Hannibal d’une voix affamée à présent, ses pupilles dilatées. Il lâcha Nigel et se leva pour se glisser dans la maison, suivi de très près par un jumeau excité et impulsif.

**

Ils se battaient souvent pour la domination, et c’était presque un jeu traditionnel instauré entre eux. A ce niveau-là, ils ne pouvaient concurrencer avec aucun autre partenaire. Leurs manières de s’attraper, de se mordre et de se griffer, entre des baisers affolés, leurs manières de se pousser, de se coincer l’un sous l’autre ou contre un mur ou n’importe quel meuble, tout cela était unique et parmi les choses les plus excitantes qu’ils pouvaient vivre.

En ce moment, Hannibal avait réussi à plaquer Nigel contre le dos du canapé, ayant coincé ses bras dans son dos, un genou enfoncé contre ses côtes. Ils étaient déjà nus et marqués de traces de dents et de salive, et leurs érections étaient épaisses et suintantes. Nigel grognait de plaisir alors que son frère lui mordillait l’oreille. Mais il n’avait pas dit son dernier mot. 

Dès que Hannibal relâcha la pression et baissa la garde parce qu’il crut le jeu terminé, Nigel le poussa brutalement et le fit chuter au sol, se jetant immédiatement sur lui et s’asseyant sur son cul en attrapant ses cheveux à présent décoiffés et en tournant sa tête vers lui. Hannibal cria sous la douleur infligée à son cou, haletant. Mais il n’arrêta pas son frère, cela l’excitait terriblement. Ils étaient deux loups, deux tueurs au sang bouillant, avec une agressivité planante bien trop encombrante.

Finalement, Hannibal céda à la soumission. Il y en avait toujours un qui le faisait, celui qui en avait le plus envie au moment venu. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’était particulièrement dominant ou dominé quand ils avaient des relations sexuelles entre eux ; c’était tout aussi délicieux de pénétrer, d’entrer dans l’intimité de l’autre, que de se retrouver envahi par lui. C’était dans tous les cas un retour à ce qu’il avait de plus intime et primitif, et ils pouvaient y consacrer un temps impressionnant, alternant les positions et les cadences.

Nigel prépara Hannibal sans véritable tendresse, et Hannibal savait que c’était un moyen de le punir pour lui avait fait mal au cœur un peu plus tôt. Mais il prit Nigel comme Nigel le voulait, acceptant les doigts enduits de salive qui labouraient son intérieur, se laissant étirer avec un peu de douleur. Hannibal poussa son front contre le parquet, grognant doucement, à la fois de frustration et de plaisir.

Nigel prit Hannibal de façon purement animale ; il attrapa sa nuque avec ses dents et s’enfonça en lui sans demander son reste. Il enroula son bras musclé -dont l’intérieur du coude était bleui- autour de la gorge de Hannibal, le cambrant légèrement alors qu’il le baisait délicieusement. Leurs gémissements se mêlaient parfaitement, il devenait impossible d’identifier les sources. 

Nigel suait et glissait contre le psychiatre, et Hannibal se sentait follement excité de sentir son double qui cognait sa prostate avec précision. Hannibal avait étudié l’anatomie, et ensemble ils avaient appris à toucher les meilleurs endroits chez l’un et chez l’autre. Hannibal aurait pu se caresser en même temps, ou Nigel aurait pu le masturber ; mais ça faisait partit de la punition silencieuse de ne pas le faire, et cette frustration ajoutait au plaisir.

Quand Nigel jouit en lui, il ouvrit la bouche dans un son blanc. Hannibal sentit le pénis pulser à l’intérieur, quelques vagues qui éjectaient la semence blanche et épaisse. Hannibal ferma les yeux, heureux et comblé. Ils étaient si proches de manière générale, si confondus l’un dans l’autre, que lorsque l’un avait un orgasme, l’autre le ressentait aussi fort, mentalement.

Hannibal savait très bien où est-ce qu’il allait jouir.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will rencontre Nigel. Et plus si affinités...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci du fond du coeur à chaque lecteur. Et désolée du temps un peu long pour le second chapitre, pour me faire pardonner il est plutôt long :)  
> Love.
> 
> Notes :  
> Délimité de 1 à 2 : Cette scène et les dialogues qui s’en rapportent, est extraite de l’épisode 5 de la saison 1.

Hannibal avait attendu que son frère s’endorme sur le canapé, le corps exténué et comblé de plaisir, puis il avait exécuté un plan mûrement réfléchi. Du Hannibal Lecter tout craché.

Hannibal avait attaché son frère avec des menottes, les mains dans son dos, avec une délicatesse telle qu’il avait réussit à ne pas le réveiller. Si n’importe qui avait touché Nigel Lecter dans son sommeil, ce dernier se serait levé en sursaut et aurait par réflexe tenter d’attraper une arme. Mais lorsque c’était les mains de Hannibal, son odeur, et sa voix qui lui murmurait des gentillesses, Nigel restait calme. C’était le contact avec l’acier et le ‘clic’ qui lui ont fait ouvrir les yeux.

Nigel cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et réalisa très rapidement la situation. Il chercha son frère du regard, et sourit malicieusement et paresseusement. « Tu n’en as pas eu assez ? » grommela-t-il d’une voix encore étouffée par le sommeil. Ça devait être le milieu de la nuit.

Hannibal s’assit près de lui, et posa une main douce sur l’épaule de son frère. Il ne souriait pas, et Nigel fronça les sourcils. Ce n’était pas un jeu sexuel.

« Qu’est-ce tu fous là ? » demanda Nigel et il essaya de se redresser, difficilement avec ses mains coincées dans son dos.

Hannibal prit une voix posée, et il glissa sa main jusqu’au coude de Nigel. Sans prévenir, il écrasa les veines qui se trouvaient sur l’intérieur de l’articulation. Nigel siffla de douleur, ses veines étaient gonflées et pulsantes, et laissaient des marques bleues et violettes sur sa peau. Il comprit instantanément que son frère savait. Nigel s’était douté que Hannibal allait le deviner tôt ou tard, mais il attendait juste le moment où ça lui tomberait dessus. L’épée de Damoclès.

« L’héroïne, Nigel, tu n’aurais pas pu tomber plus bas, » le réprimanda Hannibal, et il y avait une douleur à peine perceptible dans sa voix, mais Nigel l’entendait. Les deux frères avaient un cœur lourd à ce moment, piqué de petites aiguilles vicieuses qui martyrisaient la chair.

Nigel soupira, et une honte s’empara de son corps et de son esprit. « Ouais, j’suis pas fier hein, tu le sais, mais, qu’est-ce tu veux, ce n’était pas facile ces derniers mois. » Il cherchait des excuses, et Hannibal inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté en le regardant. Ce n’était pas une excuse suffisante. Et Nigel le savait.

Voyant que Hannibal ne répondait rien, Nigel soupira encore. Dans son cerveau, les pensées se mélangeaient et il avait du mal à voir clairement, à assumer sa situation face à son frère aimant et pourtant implacable. « Ok, je vais arrêter, j’allais le faire, mais, j’sais pas, c’était pas le bon moment. »

Hannibal fronça légèrement les sourcils, et son regard s’assombrit sur son frère. Le genre de visage qui ne présageait rien de bon, pensa Nigel. Hannibal pouvait ressembler à la Faucheuse en personne, se parant d’allures de dieu de la mort, prêt à ôter une vie impitoyablement. « Pas le bon moment ? Tu n’y arrives pas, Nigel, personne n’y arrive tout seul. »

Nigel reconsidéra sa situation. Il avait essayé de chasser l’inquiétude face à Hannibal qui l’attachait, mais elle revenait, sourde et menaçante, comme son frère. « Tu vas me faire quoi, putain, me laisser attaché pour pas que j’en r’prenne ? T’es sérieux Hanni ? T’oserais pas être un tel connard, » cria-t-il, mais sa voix s’était atténuée sur la fin, à la réalisation. Hannibal en était largement capable. Hannibal était sûrement celui des deux qui avait le moins de morale.

« Putain, » pesta Nigel à la réalisation, parce que Hannibal était resté stoïque. Il faisait son psychiatre, il servait de miroir à quelqu’un pour que cette personne réalise d’elle-même. « Arrête tes conneries, il y a d’autres solutions, je te jure que je vais te couper les doigts si t’oses me faire un putain de truc comme ça. » La colère de Nigel montait. Même si c’était Hannibal, il ne voulait pas subir un sevrage si brutal et tordu. Si n’importe qui avait osé faire quelque chose comme ça, il lui aurait fait bouffer les yeux et la queue. Mais c’était Hannibal, et au fond de lui, Nigel savait qu’il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, que son frère essayait simplement de l’aider.

« Nigel, » parla enfin Hannibal, et il se rapprocha de son frère sur le canapé, passant une main dans ses cheveux abîmés par sa mauvaise santé. « Je ne vais pas te faire arrêter du jour au lendemain, je t’aime trop pour te faire souffrir comme ça, » il murmura avec douceur, et Nigel soupira de soulagement, tremblant presque sous les mains de son frère. Hannibal se pencha plus proche, et déposa un doux baiser sur l’épaule nue et douce de Nigel. « On va réduire les doses, et puis passer aux traitements de substitution. » Ce n’était pas une proposition, c’était le programme, déjà calculé par Hannibal, et sans issue aucune. « Je ne vais pas te garder attaché, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas tenter de joindre un dealer, » le menaça Hannibal, et il fit un signe de tête vers Nigel.

« Ok, ok, je serai transparent, je, putain, » soupira-t-il. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il devrait remercier son frère de l’aider, mais l’idée de n’avoir plus de drogue le rendait déjà fou à l’intérieur. Il savait ce qui suivrait ; le manque était une pute irascible qui vrillerait le crâne et boufferait sa raison. Mais Hannibal proposait de diminuer progressivement, alors, peut-être que ce ne serait pas si terrible. 

« Vas-y, c’est bon, je te le promets, » il souffla, inquiet pour la suite. « Détache-moi, je vais pas te frapper, c’est bon, » il ajouta avec un petit rire. « T’as juste eu peur que je te frappe, baby Hanni. » Il essayait de remonter l’ambiance.

Hannibal le pinça. « Je n’ai pas peur que tu me frappes, tu le sais très bien, » se sentit-il obligé de corriger. Hannibal se leva, et Nigel râla derrière lui, mais quand il revint, il tenait du matériel sur un plateau. Hannibal avait déjà cherché à se fournir tout ce qu’il fallait.

Les yeux de Nigel brillèrent à la vue. Il était déjà en manque. Le dernier fix remontait au matin, et ils étaient à présent tard le soir. Il s’en voulait de se sentir si reconnaissant à la vue de la drogue, mais c’était l’effet que ça faisait. 

« C’est moi qui vais te piquer, tu as complètement ruiné tes bras, mon frère, » annonça Hannibal, se rasseyant à côté de lui. Il voyait que Nigel était impatient, et cette vision lui donna des nausées. Pourtant, Hannibal alla jusqu’au bout et Nigel ne pouvait plus vraiment cacher son plaisir quand la dose pénétra enfin son système sanguin.

Il en avait oublié de demander à être détaché.

**

« Je ne présenterai pas Will tant que tu ne seras pas sevré, » a annoncé un matin Hannibal durant le petit déjeuner. Il déposa sur une assiette des œufs au plat, et en tendit une à son frère qui était accoudé au bar en buvant son café. 

« Allez, je suis pas dangereux, laisse-moi voir à quoi il ressemble en vrai et comment il sent, » sourit Nigel. Il avait un odorat développé comme Hannibal.

« Non, » répondit fermement son jumeau qui vint s’assoir à l’îlot également. « Il est instable, tu pourrais gâcher tout mon travail avec tes mains indélicates, » le provoqua Hannibal, haussant un sourcil en sa direction.

« Mes ‘mains indélicates’ ? » Nigel rit franchement, puis reprit une gorgée de son café. « C’est pas ce que tu dis quand je m’occupe de toi avec, espèce de putain d’ingrat. »

Hannibal gloussa en retour, lui jetant un coup d’œil. « D’accord, je me suis précipitée sur les termes. »

**

A présent, Hannibal et Abigail partageaient un secret : il la couvrait pour le meurtre de Nikolas, et elle gardait le secret de l’appel de Hannibal à son père Hobbs. Avec Will, les enquêtes s’enchainaient et les consultations continuaient. Le lien entre le psychiatre et le patient se développait, et Will se confiait à présent à lui ouvertement. 

Une nuit, la police retrouva Will errant sur une route, sans qu’il sache comment il y était arrivé.

Le matin même, à l’aube, Will sonna chez Hannibal.

Hannibal se réveilla instantanément, et le bras lourd de Nigel chuta de sa poitrine. Nigel avait une chambre d’amis aménagée, mais il ne l’occupait jamais quand il était chez Hannibal, c’était seulement un alibi. Nigel grogna, se tournant paresseusement. « C’est quoi ce bordel, » il marmonna de sa voix étouffée.

Hannibal se leva du lit, enfilant un peignoir en soie. « Je l’ignore, reste ici s’il te plait, » il demanda et ordonna en même temps à son jumeau nu dans le lit. 

Hannibal trouva un Will confus devant la porte. « Bonjour, Will, » dit-il tranquillement, et il se décala pour le laisser entrer. Ses portes étaient toutes ouvertes à Will, et il était déjà curieux de savoir ce qui l’amenait si tôt.

Will entra et le suivit à la cuisine, en marmonnant un ‘bonjour’ un peu confus. Hannibal alla directement commencer à préparer un café. C’était un long processus, avec des accessoires italiens. Will resta debout au milieu de la cuisine, regardant Hannibal faire.

« Somnambulisme, » murmura Will, les mains dans les poches.

Hannibal continua de préparer le café pendant plusieurs minutes, puis finalement il se mit à parler. « Bien que ce ne soit pas mon cas, j’imagine que vous êtes bien réveillé maintenant, »1 dit Hannibal.

« Excusez-moi, j’avais pas vu l’heure, » répondit Will. Il jeta un coup d’œil au sol avant de regarder de nouveau vers Hannibal.

« Ne vous excusez jamais de me rendre visite, mes heures de bureau c’est pour les patients, ma cuisine est toujours ouverte aux amis. » Hannibal versa du café et du sucre dans une tasse et remua dans un bruit caractéristique d’argent contre porcelaine.

Ils discutèrent du somnambulisme de Will, du stress post-traumatique, de Jack Crawford, de manipulation, de contrôle, d’agressivité et de diable.

« Vous disiez que Jack me considère comme la plus délicate des porcelaines, réservée aux invités de marque, mais moi je commence vraiment à me sentir comme un vieux mug. »

Hannibal lui jeta un regard avec un petit sourire discret. « Jack vous a incité à passer un pacte avec le diable, il y a un prix à payer. » Hannibal sous-entendait qu’il parlait de Jack, mais il parlait de lui-même à ce moment-là. Le psychiatre se délectait des jeux de mots, il prenait un malin plaisir à tournoyer autour de Will en parlant souvent de lui-même, sans que son patient et ami ne le réalise. C’était extatique. Le dit « prix à payer » était bien plus conséquent que ce que Will pouvait en comprendre.

« Jack n’est pas le diable, » répondit Will en buvant une gorgée de café.

« Mais quand il vous pousse dans vos derniers retranchements pour obtenir ce qu’il veut, ce n’est pas surement pas un saint. »2 Encore une fois, Hannibal pouvait faire référence à lui-même.

Will se tut quelques secondes pour réfléchir, mais un bruit à l’étage interrompit son flot de pensées. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, et jeta un coup d’œil rapide à Hannibal. « Vous avez de la visite ? »

Hannibal maudit son frère intérieurement. Il n’en voulut pas à Will de l’indiscrétion de sa question, Will ne se rendait pas toujours compte de ces choses-là.

« En effet, » dit-il sincèrement, car c’était le plus simple. Ainsi, Will partirait assez rapidement et il éviterait une confrontation.

« Encore désolé d’être venu, » répéta Will, même si Hannibal lui avait déjà dit de ne pas le faire. Il finit son café et alla pour le poser sur l’ilot central de la cuisine, quand il entendit des pas dans les escaliers.

Hannibal sentit une pulsion meurtrière monter à l’intérieur de lui -bien sûr, complètement invisible. Nigel était vraiment un chien désobéissant. Hannibal savait qu’il allait débarquer comme une fleur et faire comme s’il n’avait pas fait exprès.

« J’ai un frère, » expliqua-t-il rapidement à Will.

Will s’arrêta dans son mouvement un instant, puis posa la tasse. « Je vais vous laisser, » il annonça, parce que Will n’aimait pas forcément les inconnus et les situations improvisées. En fait, il les haïssait.

Mais Nigel ne lui laissa pas l’occasion de partir. Ce bandit bâtard au sang chaud arriva dans la cuisine avec des pas assurés et un sourire narquois sur le visage, en survêtement de coton et torse nu. 

Will cligna des yeux plusieurs fois à la vision, et il semblait qu’il revivait quelque chose de pire que la confusion vécue en reprenant ses esprits au milieu d’une route inconnue en pleine nuit. La copie de Hannibal se tenait à l’entrée de la cuisine, et c’était pour le moins complètement déroutant.

« Un frère jumeau, » précisa Hannibal avec un ton accusateur en direction de Nigel. 

Nigel rit doucement en réponse. « Lui-même, Nigel, » claironna-t-il fièrement, et sans aucune prudence il s’approcha de Will en tendant sa main pour la lui serrer, envahissant clairement son espace personnel.

Hannibal avait toujours été si prudent avec Will. Maintenant Nigel arrivait réellement avec ses ‘mains indélicates’ et ses manières grossières. Hannibal fulminait à l’intérieur, mais il garda son costume impeccable de politesse.

Will se figea à l’approche de l’inconnu – pourtant si connu. Dans son cerveau, mille pensées semblaient tournoyer, et finalement après quelques secondes d’incompréhension il leva la main pour serrer celle de Nigel, mais aucun mot ne sortit.

Nigel pencha la tête sur le côté. La main de Will avait été tellement hésitante, mais chaude. « Pas de nom ? » le taquina-t-il, essayant de détendre un peu l’autre. Visiblement, il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’il soit si perturbé que ce que pourtant Hannibal lui en avait dit.

« Will, » répondit enfin le profiler, et ses yeux se mirent à passer plusieurs fois entre les deux frères. « Désolé, j’ai été surpris, j’ignorais que vous aviez un frère jumeau, » marmonna-t-il, s’adressant clairement à Hannibal. D’ailleurs, ses yeux quittèrent assez rapidement Nigel.

Quelque chose d’autre perturbait Will, mais il n’arrivait pas à savoir quoi. La pression sociale et toute la situation ne l’aidaient pas à remonter le temps et à comprendre tous les éléments. Il ne pouvait faire ça que s’il est complètement calme, et après cette nuit et cette rencontre, il était plutôt vivement ébranlé.

« Ouais, il me cache dans le sous-sol, c’est un sadique, » taquina Nigel, mais le regard qu’il lança à Hannibal, plein de sous-entendus, montrait clairement que ce n’était pas vraiment de l’humour. Mais heureusement, Will était trop confus pour le percevoir nettement.

Nigel s’approcha de l’ilot pour se servir un café lui-même, et il vint claquer une bise bruyante sur la joue de Hannibal. Hannibal jeta un coup d’œil aux couteaux sur l’ilot, et sincèrement, il eut une vision délicieuse de lui-même en train de faire saigner son frère sur le plan de travail. Le fait que Nigel faisait des blagues malvenues sur son côté sadique, était clairement une raison suffisante pour le punir douloureusement. Nigel menaçait les plans de Hannibal à propos de Will. Mais, tout cela n’était qu’un fantasme ; Hannibal ne pouvait pas réellement blesser son frère.

« On se passera de ton humour, Nigel, tu nous as interrompu en pleine discussion, » lança-t-il amèrement.

Nigel percevait bien sûr la mauvaise humeur de Hannibal, mais il se disait simplement que c’était parce qu’il lui avait désobéi. Nigel estimait qu’il avait aussi son libre arbitre, et qu’il pouvait essayer de détendre cette situation. « Oops, désolé, » dit-il avec son habituelle ironie. « Vous parliez de quoi ? On pourrait discuter tous les trois, ensemble. » De nouveau, sa phrase était pleine de sous-entendus.

« Nigel. » Cette fois, la voix de Hannibal eut une intonation clairement menaçante, et Will lui-même sursauta. Hannibal était un parfait exemple de sang-froid et de politesse et d’absence d’épanchements émotionnels. Entendre ce ton sortir de lui, ça glaçait les os.

Will chassa la pensée ; il était normal d’être plus spontané en famille.

Nigel, de son côté, haussa un sourcil un peu surpris également. Il avait voulu s’amuser, il ne pensait pas mettre en rognes à ce point Hannibal. Hannibal aimait d’habitude jouer avec les gens. Mais il était vrai que les projets avec Will étaient sur le long terme, finement mesurés. 

Will commença à avancer vers la porte, ouvrant la bouche pour parler mais n’étant plus sûr de ce qu’il devait dire. Il avait l’impression d’avoir été la cause de la dispute entre les deux frères, et ça le mettait dans une position malaisante. Il pouvait sentir une tension électrique et dangereuse circuler à présent dans la pièce, et cela donnait envie de fuir à toute vitesse. Réflexe primitif de survie ? « Je m’en vais, on se verra à votre bureau. » Et il quitta la pièce sans réellement dire au revoir.

**

Quand la porte d’entrée claqua, Hannibal n’attendit pas une seconde avant de saisir un des couteaux qu’il avait lorgnés et de le glisser contre la gorge de son frère. Nigel avait pressenti que Hannibal ferait quelque chose, mais il ne s’était pas attendu à une réaction si rapide et surtout si violente.  
Nigel était normalement impulsif et violent – si quelqu’un avait dégainé un couteau contre lui, il aurait sans hésiter paré le coup et achevé la personne sans autre forme de procès. Avec Hannibal, Nigel s’assouplissait.

Ses yeux s’assombrirent cependant, et il fixa Hannibal avec menace et incompréhension. « Retire ça tout de suite, Hanni. » Il savait que son frère ne le blesserait jamais avec une arme, que c’était seulement une manière de lui montrer qu’il était mécontent. Mais Nigel était blessé que ce soit si excessif. 

« Je t’avais dit de ne pas venir, » répondit Hannibal. Il ne pressait même pas vraiment le couteau contre la gorge de Nigel, il voulait juste lui faire passer un message clair sur sa désapprobation.

« T’as dit que je le verrai pas tant que j’serais pas sevré, non ? Bah ouais, good news, je le suis presque, alors ôte ce putain de couteau de là ou je te jure que je me barre de ta baraque de merde. » Nigel criait presque, et ses mains tremblaient, mais il n’avait pas envie de s’en servir. Il fallait calmer cette situation et ne pas l’envenimer.

Hannibal capitula. Il retira calmement le couteau de sa gorge, et le posa sur le comptoir. « Tu as débordé, tu ne dois pas intervenir dans mes plans, je me suis donné beaucoup de mal avec lui, alors, s’il te plait, ne viens pas tout gâcher, Nigel. » La demande était claire, et maintenant sa voix était plus calme.

« Tout gâcher ? Ce type se met déjà entre nous, » gronda Nigel. Il s’imaginait éliminer Will, et oublier toute cette histoire dangereuse pour tout le monde. Hannibal avait vraiment des foutus plans tordus, pensa-t-il.

« Arrête, Nigel, » soupira Hannibal en secouant la tête. Il se pencha pour reprendre du café. « On a déjà eu cette discussion. Et ne fais pas comme si tu ne l’avais pas voulu aussi, à la seconde où tu l’as vu. » 

Nigel plissa les yeux, et considéra son frère quelques secondes - les choses s’éclaircissaient dans ses pensées. « Tu le veux vraiment, hein. » Son ton était calme. C’était une constatation ; il avait déjà compris que Hannibal voulait Will, mais il n’avait pas compris que c’était à ce point. Cela lui rappela sa Gaby, et il sentit une boule douloureuse en travers du bide.

Hannibal ne formula aucun mot, mais il lui jeta un regard, et Nigel comprit ce que ça signifiait. 

Nigel ne pouvait pas aller contre ça. Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : Hannibal lui proposait de partager, dès le début. Il lui offrait une partie de Will sur un plateau. Nigel aurait probablement fait la même chose avec Gaby, mais la question ne s’était jamais posée. Ils avaient clairement des problèmes d’obsession tous les deux ; s’ils avaient décidé d’obtenir quelque chose, ils remuaient ciel et terre. Ils tombaient éperdument pour cette chose.

Nigel eut une poussée vers son frère, et il s’approcha de lui pour l’enlacer, pour lui offrir du contact et en prendre lui-même. Hannibal répondit rapidement, plaçant fortement ses bras autour en retour. « Désolé, Hanni, j’avais pas conscience que c’était à ce point, » murmura Nigel dans son oreille, et il embrassa la zone juste en dessous, sensible.

Hannibal soupira et se relaxa. Avec Nigel, il pouvait tout laisser sortir, laisser tomber ses façades de glace et d’acier. « Merci, mon frère, » lui répondit Hannibal, frissonnant légèrement au baiser dans son cou.

Après quelques secondes, Nigel ajouta : « Hey, au fait, t’as raison, il est grave craquant, je lui ferais bien sa fête. » Nigel rit quand il sentit son flanc nu être pincé. 

**

Hannibal revit Will dans des contextes habituels, autour notamment de l’histoire du ‘Faiseur d’anges’ et des hallucinations de Will. Will commençait à se perdre sérieusement. Ses réveils dans des endroits improbables et ses amnésies continuaient. Hannibal savait que Will souffrait d’une encéphalite, mais il l’entretenait délibérément.

Vint également l’affaire Abel Gideon qui osait usurper l’identité de l’éventreur de Chesapeake, et Hannibal dut affirmer sa place. Décidément, il y avait beaucoup à traiter en ce moment.

Quand Nigel lui proposa un massage, un soir, pour relâcher la tension, Hannibal accepta avec bonheur. Nigel avait des mains fortes et il était un très bon masseur. Hannibal s’était étendu nu sur son lit, laissant son frère s’occuper de lui. C’était délicieux.

« Je vais organiser un dîner pour toi et Will, vous pourrez enfin faire connaissance, » proposa Hannibal, soupirant de plaisir quand Nigel passa sur un muscle tendu. 

Nigel arrêta ses mouvements une seconde, puis sourit. « Pourquoi t’as changé d’avis ? Je suis pas encore clean. »

« Tu l’es presque, » l’encouragea Hannibal, fermant les yeux en savourant les caresses. « Mais surtout, Will est en train de se perdre. Bientôt, il ne comprendra même plus vraiment qui tu es, je le crains. »

Nigel avait entendu les histoires quotidiennes de Hannibal. Il pinça ses propres lèvres, se retenant de dire quelque chose. Il voulait réprimander son frère pour laisser le pauvre Will ou d’autres gens sombrer ainsi. Certes, Nigel était tordu et dangereux, mais Hannibal pouvait vraiment être bien plus cruel parfois. S’il n’était pas son jumeau, le bandit de Bucarest jurerait que Hannibal était le Diable en personne.

**

Hannibal ferma les boutons de la chemise de Nigel. « N’oublie pas, il a des problèmes avec sa sphère personnelle, et il perçoit beaucoup, tâche de ne pas en dire trop, » le conseilla une dernière fois Hannibal. 

Nigel portait une simple chemise noire et un jean, tandis que Hannibal avait mis un de ses costumes exubérant. Le diner était déjà prêt, contenant bien sûr une viande d’une de ses victimes. Un cœur, pour tout dire. Ce diner célébrait différents amours particuliers.

« Hanni, je suis pas idiot, je crois que tu me l’as assez dit, » le gronda Nigel, lui jetant un coup d’œil grognon. Il se pencha et vola un baiser à son frère. « Je vais faire décanter le vin, va donc dresser une table comme tu sais si bien le faire. »

Hannibal sourit au baiser, et partit mettre la table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Will sonna à la porte. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, et l’un comme l’autre avait quelques appréhensions, finalement. Ils devaient faire bonne figure ; ils devaient veiller à être prudents concernant leur relation particulière ou de leurs tendances meurtrières. Surtout leurs tendances meurtrières. Quand chacun était seul, c’était facile. Mais ensemble, quand leur bulle se reformait, ils avaient parfois tendance à se laisser aller. Ils n’aimaient pas être ensemble en public, ils étaient trop naturels l’un avec l’autre pour qu’il soit aisée de feindre. 

« Va ouvrir, » dit Hannibal à Nigel avec un petit sourire. Nigel en fut ravi.

**

« Bonsoir, » lança joyeusement Nigel en ouvrant la porte.

Manifestement, Will ne s’y été pas attendu. Il cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois, comme pour vérifier de qui il s’agissait. Will avait immédiatement perçu que ce n’était pas Hannibal, mais la ressemblance troublante dupait ses sens. L’empathe se frotta une tempe.

« Bonsoir, » il répondit de façon un peu bourrue, baissant la tête alors que l’autre se décalait pour le faire entrer.

Will entra dans la cuisine avec une bouteille de vin, la levant pour la montrer à Hannibal de façon hésitante. « Bonsoir. Je… ne sais pas ce que ça vaut. » Hannibal lui prit la bouteille des mains avec un sourire. 

« Merci de l’attention, » il répondit chaleureusement, essayant de détendre Will. Nigel avait compris le message, alors il se tenait à une certaine distance, et Hannibal lui lança un petit sourire complice que Will ne vit pas.

Will craignait ce repas. Will s’ouvrait à Hannibal parce qu’ils avaient des choses à se dire, à propos de son mental, des enquêtes, ou de la psychologie ou d’autres choses un peu philosophiques. Ce que Will détestait, c’étaient les situations où il n’y avait rien à dire, où il fallait parler de choses futiles pour combler les vides. Il n’était pas du tout à l’aise avec cela, et il n’en comprenait ni l’intérêt ni le fonctionnement. S’il n’y avait rien à dire, alors autant ne pas parler. Pourtant, quand des inconnus se rencontraient, c’était ce genre de discussion qui était de mise.

Mais Hannibal était son psychiatre, il le comprenait, et il connaissait probablement son frère par cœur. Alors Will espérait que Hannibal veillerait à ne pas tomber dans des futilités.

« Nigel, tu veux bien aller ranger la veste de Will pendant que je sors les verres ? » demanda le psychiatre, et Nigel parut ravi de s’approcher de Will en attendant qu’il lui donne sa veste.

« Ça va, je peux me débrouiller, » répondit Will. Ça avait paru être sur la défensive, mais Will ne voulait pas qu’un inconnu s’occupe de lui, c’était tout.

« Je suis désolé, Will, » s’excusa immédiatement Hannibal. Will avait l’air particulièrement fermé, et ils allaient devoir un peu travailler pour détendre cette situation. « Tu peux bien sûr aller la poser toi-même. »

Will sembla lutter avec ses pensées quelques secondes, ses yeux s’agitant doucement dans leurs orbites. « C’est moi, désolé, c’était impoli, » il se rattrapa, et finalement il retira sa veste humide par la pluie extérieure, et la donna à Nigel d’un geste imprécis. Il avait tendance à oublier que Hannibal pouvait être si maniéré. Personne chez lui ne prenait la veste de quelqu’un d’autre ; mais si ça se faisait ici, Will pouvait s’adapter.

Nigel la prit et il lui fit un sourire amical et chaleureux, pour partir par la suite la poser dans le placard de l’entrée.

« Tu es ici en confiance, Will, Nigel est mon frère et il est agréable, malgré un aspect un peu brutal parfois, » lui confia Hannibal en passant près de lui, souriant en montrant ses dents – légèrement décalées, un peu trop pointues.

Will lui lança un regard, puis paru intégrer l’information, et enfin hocha la tête. « Je n’ai pas de problème avec la brutalité, » le corrigea Will, mais il avait compris l’intention du psychiatre. « Merci pour l’invitation. »

« Passons à table, » proposa le docteur, amenant le vin et laissant son frère et Will s’installer. Il leur servit l’alcool en hôte poli qu’il était, avant de repartir chercher les entrées. Nigel, de son côté, lorgnait discrètement Will, se demandant si l’autre homme était toujours si silencieux, si maladroit, et il mettait les récits de Hannibal en lien avec l’attitude de l’empathe. Will était du genre à se complaire dans le silence, si on en croyait la description de Hannibal. Pour une fois, Nigel ne vint pas mettre directement les pieds dans le plat, il s’était installé calmement. Il voulait réellement faire bonne impression, pour Hannibal et pour eux tous. Si Will était si prometteur pour eux que son frère l’avançait, ça valait le coup de tenir un peu sa langue acide.

« Brouillage d’œuf en coquille saupoudré de caviar, » annonça fièrement Hannibal en revenant, et Nigel laissa échapper un petit rire. 

« T’es tellement solennel avec la cuisine, merde, il y a pas de caméra, » lança-t-il pour le taquiner. 

Finalement, Nigel ne tenait pas sa langue très longtemps.

Cela eut l’effet positif de faire sourire Will à l’humour de Nigel, et le profiler remonta ses lunettes pour le cacher. Mais les deux Lecter l’avaient remarqué, et Hannibal eut un petit rire en retour. « Bien, Nigel, j’aime aussi qu’on ne jure pas à ma table, tu sais, » lui indiqua-t-il avec une inclinaison de la tête, n’étant pas tout à fait sérieux. C’était plutôt comme s’il se caricaturait lui-même, et cela n’échappa pas à Will. Alors… Hannibal semblait jouer un rôle, du moins s’amusait-il à s’exagérer habituellement ? Will s’enfonça dans des questionnements multiples et emmêlés.

« Putain, ouais, je vais essayer de pas dire putain à chaque phrase, » lui répondit Nigel en souriant de toutes ses dents, laissant Hannibal poser l’assiette devant lui.

Will fut coupé dans ses pensées par la vulgarité que l’autre proférait devant Hannibal, étonné par la situation. Ses sourcils s’élevèrent sur son front, mais il sourit de nouveau. Will avait un beau sourire, pensa Nigel, et cela l’encourageait. 

« Will, si tu veux un conseil, te retiens pas forcément de jurer devant ton psychiatre, tu sais en vrai il accepte que certaines personnes le fassent, et t’en fais surement parti. » Il pointa sa fourchette vers Will en parlant, et ce dernier haussa un sourcil face à cette déclaration directe envers lui.

« Je ne pensais pas que Hannibal pouvait avoir un frère comme vous, » avoua sincèrement Will, et il se relaxait enfin un peu. C’était finalement assez simple ; Hannibal et Nigel avaient une présence forte. Déjà, en temps normal, Hannibal prenait beaucoup de place. Mais là, en duo, il n’y avait vraiment pas d’effort à faire pour meubler une conversation, ils s’en sortaient très bien sans une troisième personne. Will pouvait se contenter de répondre seulement parfois. Nigel semblait être bavard.

Pour Will, c’était difficile à concevoir, à mesure qu’il découvrait le personnage de Nigel, que ce pouvait vraiment être le jumeau du psychiatre Hannibal Lecter. Ce tatouage vulgaire sur la nuque, ses manières un peu rudes, ses jurons, sa franchise sans détours. Tous ces éléments l’opposaient à Hannibal, et pourtant une alchimie s’écoulait entre eux, un lien fort que Will voyait se dessiner dans la pièce.

Cela ouvrait des perspectives sur la personnalité de Hannibal et son passé. Ce qui laissait évidemment Will avec trop de questions dans la tête, un nuage de pensées qui s’agitaient et qui l’empêchaient d’y voir clairement. Sans parler de son état instable actuellement, et de ses hallucinations. Mais heureusement les interactions de ses deux hôtes coupaient sans cesse son flot. Will savait qu’il allait avoir besoin d’un temps incroyable pour tout trier, après.

« Oh, et tu n’as pas tout vu, » lança fièrement Nigel.

Hannibal s’était installé à son tour, regardant -observant- Nigel et Will interagir. Nigel taquinait, mais il avait compris qu’il y avait des limites ; il semblait trouver le bon équilibre pour faire sortir Will de sa zone de confort et le mettre même plus à l’aise, sans pour autant lui rentrer dedans et le faire se replier. Hannibal en était ravi.

« Sur ce, bon appétit, » lança Hannibal, jouant son rôle de frère poli et maniéré. Une partie de lui l’était vraiment, cela dit, mais pas autant qu’il le montrait. 

Will hocha la tête. « Bon appétit, ça a l’air délicieux, » dit-il spontanément, se sentant mieux.

« Ouais, bon ap’, » lança Nigel sans formalités, ancrant aussi son personnage de boute-en-train sans manières. Tout comme Hannibal, cela faisait aussi un peu parti d’un rôle. Il pouvait en réalité très bien se tenir, s’il voulait. Hannibal et Nigel aimaient se jouer des autres, alors ils s’exagéraient souvent.

Ils entamèrent leur entrée. « Hanni, c’est délicieux, » le complimenta son frère en se tournant vers lui avec un petit sourire.

Will sembla de nouveau être coupé dans ses rêveries par le surnom ‘Hanni’, et il releva la tête en jetant un coup d’œil surpris à Hannibal, comme si ce dernier allait réprimander son frère. Mais il n’y avait que paix et tendresse sur son visage.

En temps normal, Hannibal refusait que Nigel donne des surnoms affectifs en public. Mais il s’agissait de Will, et ils devaient le séduire, en quelque sorte. Alors ils avaient conclu qu’ils pouvaient dire certaines choses.

« Merci, mon frère. »

« C’est vrai, » dit Will, se forçant à participer. « Je veux dire, c’est délicieux, » il se rattrapa, se demandant s’il avait été compris la première fois. Souvent, lorsqu’il formulait une phrase, le profiler ne pouvait s’empêcher de la répéter dans sa tête plusieurs fois, et si elle sonnait mal il avait l’impression de devoir la rectifier. Un défaut pour quelqu’un qui réfléchit trop. Il se mit à se demander s’il n’aurait pas dû se taire, et quelle audace l’avait poussé à répondre à deux frères qui se complimentaient avec des surnoms affectueux alors qu’il n’était qu’un invité et-

« Merci, Will, » répéta Hannibal dans la direction de son patient, et son sourire était tout aussi chaleureux et reconnaissait que celui qu’il avait porté à son jumeau. Will se sentit rougir légèrement. Il espérait qu’il n’allait pas sombrer dans des comportements trop étranges ; il sentait qu’il y avait beaucoup à traiter et à ressentir. La chaleur sur ses joues, c’était comme s’il la sentait aussi dans son ventre - étonnant, mais agréable. Comme s’il pouvait être accepté, non seulement avec Hannibal, mais aussi avec ce frère surprenant. Quelque chose de confortable semblait s’emparer de ses viscères.

« Peut-être que tu te demandes d’où vient mon léger accent, » amorça Nigel, sachant très bien que Will ne se posait surement pas la question, mais il voulait lancer un sujet. « J’ai passé les 15 dernières années en Roumanie, à Bucarest. » Il fanfaronnait un petit peu.

Will intégra l’information, essayant de regarder l’autre homme dans les yeux. Comme c’étaient presque les mêmes yeux que Hannibal, c’était déjà plus simple qu’avec un pur inconnu. Cependant, il se mit à chercher les légères différences dans leurs regards, oubliant de répondre pendant plusieurs secondes. Il sembla s’en rendre compte, et revint sur terre en clignant des yeux. Il avait oublié ce qui venait de se dire… Bucarest. « Hannibal a beaucoup voyagé aussi, non ? » il n’avait pas su comment réagir, alors il avait détourné la question vers le psychiatre.

Le repas se déroula bien. A la fin, Will était bien plus à l’aise et mieux focalisé ; il se dispersait moins, il commençait à comprendre comment se caler sur les jumeaux, les regardant beaucoup quand ils interagissaient. Ils étaient fascinants, en réalité, et Will a pris du temps pour les admirer. Il pouvait être facile de se sentir exclus, mais pourtant, que ce soit Hannibal ou Nigel, chacun avait toujours fait un effort pour amener Will avec eux et l’inclure dans leur bulle particulière. Will en arriva à un point où il se sentait clairement englué dans cette bulle, il avait absorbé leur tendresse et leur aise, et il ne pouvait plus vraiment savoir précisément ce qu’il y avait à l’extérieur de la pièce. Son empathie avait tout absorbé, tout bu. Le vin n’avait pas aidé non plus à lui éclaircir les idées. Il s’était laissé gentiment couler dans leur monde gémellaire et chaud.

Will n’y avait vu aucune violence ou horreur. Les deux jumeaux étaient des acteurs incroyables à ce niveau.

« Will, tu reprendras du dessert ? » 

« Non, merci, » répondit-il avec un sourire plus facile qu’à l’accoutumée. 

« Digestif ? » proposa Nigel. « Surtout, je vais aller m’en griller une ou deux avant. » Sur ce, il se leva, mais attendit la réponse de Will.

« Oui, un digestif avec plaisir. » Will aimait l’alcool et il ne s’en cachait pas. Ce n’était peut-être pas la meilleure période de sa vie pour boire plus que d’accoutumée, mais il se disait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver chez les Lecter. Ils avaient un air protecteur et puissant.

Hannibal considéra sa réponse, hésitant à lui donner plus d’alcool. Finalement, il alla chercher une bouteille d’un alcool de plantes, et 3 petits verres. Will se leva pour l’aider à débarrasser.

Sur le devant de la maison, Nigel fumait debout en regardant les étoiles. L’air était frais, et il enfonçait légèrement sa tête entre ses épaules pour profiter davantage de la chaleur de sa veste. Il réfléchissait à propos de Will – l’homme était beau et il semblait avoir le potentiel que Hannibal avait décrit, même si ça n’était pas très perceptible pendant le diner. Cependant, Will avait l’air déstabilisé en ce moment, et d’après Hannibal, il hallucinait régulièrement. Nigel savait que Hannibal le maintenait dans cet état, et il voulait avoir une discussion avec son frère à ce propos. Si le binôme de jumeaux souhaitait attirer cet homme entre leurs griffes, il fallait qu’il soit plutôt sain d’esprit, pensait Nigel. Il ne voulait pas d’un amant brisé et trouillard.

Quand il revint dans la maison, Hannibal et Will avaient disparu de la salle à manger, et Nigel les trouva au salon. Will était assis dans le grand canapé, et Hannibal avait pris place dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Nigel lança un regard à son frère – il ne restait que de la place sur le canapé, et il ne savait pas si Hannibal serait d’accord qu’il s’approche autant de Will. Le psychiatre lui répondit avec un regard brillant et confiant, qui signifiait que Nigel pouvait et devait aller s’installer près de l’autre homme.

Nigel s’assit, à une distance raisonnable de l’autre homme, mais pas à l’autre bout du divan non plus. Will sembla se tendre par réflexe, puis il se pencha pour prendre le verre de liqueur vert émeraude sur la table basse. 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demanda Will en humant le contenu du verre, jetant un coup d’œil à Hannibal. L’odeur s’immisça instantanément dans ses sinus, piquante.

« Chartreuse, » répondit le docteur, amassant son propre verre alors que son frère l’imitait. « Une recette secrète de 40 plantes, par des moines français. »

Nigel claqua sa langue contre son palais, pour éviter de rire aux fanfaronnades de son jumeau. « C’est surtout très alcoolisé, » lança Nigel en levant son verre, puis il but le shooter d’une traite avant d’affaisser son dos contre le dossier du canapé.

Will sourit à ce comportement, apparemment rassuré. Avec Hannibal, il se sentait obligé de toujours boire lentement et poliment, alors qu’il avait souvent envie de vider ses verres d’une traite sans cérémonie. Ainsi, cela le détendit d’avoir un complice de boisson, et il but son propre verre cul-sec. L’alcool brûla sa gorge et son nez, puis descendit dans son gosier – la chaleur déjà présente dans son ventre s’étendait jusqu’à toutes ses viscères, et ce sentiment familier était des plus agréables. Ceci ajouté à la chaleur du feu et au confort installé par les deux frères, Will se sentait prêt à s’endormir.

« Il est hors de question qu’on te laisse conduire comme ça, » annonça Nigel, et ça aurait pu être une phrase sortie de la bouche de Hannibal. 

« J’ai préparé une chambre d’ami, » répondit Hannibal, se calant naturellement sur le discours de son frère.

Will haussa un sourcil puis hocha simplement la tête. C’était certes bien plus prudent. L’alcool fort commençait à embrumer son esprit tout en faisant quelques étincelles – des connexions inhabituelles. Il regardait les deux frères : les jumeaux se regardaient souvent, il existait entre eux une telle complicité, forte et inhabituelle. Leurs âmes étaient vraiment connectées… Will pouvait mettre ça sur le compte de la gémellité, mais il semblait y avoir autre chose. Un élément trouble sur lequel il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt, pourtant il l’avait perçu dès la première rencontre avec Nigel dans la cuisine du docteur. Will frotta son front. Il essayait à la fois de freiner son empathie pour ne pas sombrer, mais il voulait la faire marcher pour comprendre ce qu’il se passait. 

« Excusez-moi, » dit-il soudainement, et il se leva pour marcher en direction de la porte du salon.

Hannibal et Nigel échangèrent un regard rapide pour communiquer sans mot. De l’inquiétude dans leurs yeux. « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda prudemment Hannibal.

« Oui, toilettes, » répondant Will un peu confusément, et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s’y enfermer. Immédiatement, il ouvrit le robinet et s’aspergea le visage avec de l’eau pour respirer profondément. Il suait un peu et il avait peur d’une crise imminente. Il s’assit sur le couvercle des toilettes pour que le monde se stabilise puis il disparut dans son propre crâne perturbé et inflammé.

Il passa plusieurs minutes les yeux fermés, le visage enfoncé dans ses mains. Il remonta le temps et revit chaque action entre les deux frères pour tenter de comprendre. Les regards, les mains qui frôlent le corps de l’autre, les baisers sur les joues, l’étrange chaleur qui les entoure, leur lien qui se tisse comme une toile d’araignée autour de Will, la tension inhabituelle.

Will émergea, il ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa. Il l’avait vu. Les jumeaux étaient amants.

Il respira profondément pour ingérer la nouvelle, surpris et troublé par cet élément. Ce n’était pas l’immoralité de la chose qui perturbait le plus Will ; les barrières de la moralité pour lui étaient aussi poreuses que celles de son esprit : il côtoyait des tueurs, les laissait pénétrer son âme et dormait avec eux en rêves. 

Ce qui le troublait, c’était tout le reste : qu’il ait fréquenté Hannibal si longtemps sans voir tout cela, qu’il ait passé la soirée en étant immergé tranquillement dans l’atmosphère des jumeaux incestueux, qu’il se soit délecté de cela, et qu’il ait à présent ces images mentales persistantes des deux frères en train de faire l’amour et de s’aimer, de se respecter et de se glorifier l’un l’autre. 

Les images étaient puissantes ; Nigel et Hannibal devaient faire l’amour puissamment, c’était évident. Il pouvait voir la tendresse amoureuse mêlée à la sauvagerie. Il la sentait collée à sa peau. Il avait baigné dans cet univers, et il savait que son sexe était légèrement durci à présent. Il se maudit ; il ignorait si ça venait de ses propres envies ou si son empathie pour les frères lui faisait ressentir ce qu’ils ressentaient l’un pour l’autre.

Il entendit des coups doux à la porte et sursauta. 

« Tout va bien, Will ? » C’était Hannibal. D’ordinaire, sa voix apaisait l’esprit agité du profiler, mais à présent elle l’inquiéta. Combien de temps avait-il passé dans cette salle de bain ? Que devait-il faire, maintenant qu’il se retrouvait complètement envahi par la sphère intime des jumeaux ? Il devait sortir de ce brouillard pourtant limpide dans lequel il avait plongé.

« O-oui, j’arrive, c’est l’alcool, » il mentit, et il retourna se rincer le visage. Il essaya de penser à d’autres choses, à des tueurs ou à ses chiens. Cela ne marcha que relativement.

« Je peux t’aider, » proposa la voix du docteur, et l’image mentale qui percuta l’esprit de Will fut incorrecte ; il voyait Hannibal l’aider à soulager cette érection. Hannibal avait-il pu deviner ? Non, Will devait surement encore se créer des scénarios. Imagination trop fertile. Pourtant, de l’autre côté de la porte, Hannibal avait bien flairé l’excitation sexuelle.

« Je m’appelle Will Graham, » commença à murmurer Will en se regardant dans le miroir et en gardant ses mains sous l’eau froide. « Je m’appelle Will Graham, et je ne suis pas un Lecter. Je suis Will Graham. » Il essayait de s’en convaincre, il répéta les mots comme un mantra, en se fixant lui-même.

« Will, ouvre cette porte, » ordonna finalement Hannibal, qui entendait ses murmures. Le psychiatre s’inquiétait à présent vraiment, peut-être Will était-il parti trop loin dans un monde onirique, et il devait le rattraper. Dans le couloir, Nigel n’était pas loin et regardait son frère.

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, Will ouvrit la porte, ses cheveux ébouriffés et un peu humides de sueur, son visage mouillé par l’eau. Hannibal le scruta, et il évita de baisser les yeux pour savoir s’il y avait une érection visible à travers le pantalon de Will. Il savait néanmoins que Will savait. Will avait compris, et puis il s’était perdu dans leur monde.

« Je suis désolé, » lança Will sans pouvoir regarder Hannibal en face. Il était désolé de les avoir percés à jour, d’être entré dans leur intimité.

Hannibal s’avança avec prudence, et il posa une main ferme et rassurante sur l’épaule de Will qui sursauta légèrement. « Ce n’est pas grave, Will, je me doutais que tu finirais par comprendre mais je t’ai tout de même invité. »

Will réfléchit au sens derrière les mots, et il jeta un coup d’œil confus au docteur. Il sentait la présence de Nigel à côté, même s’il ne le voyait pas depuis l’intérieur de la salle de bain. « Vous vouliez que je le sache ? » demanda-t-il avec surprise. Et il s’adressait aux deux frères cette fois.

Hannibal sourit avec confiance, comme si tout cela n’était pas grave du tout. « J’ai supposé que tu étais le seul qui puisse nous comprendre, » admit-il avec douceur, inclinant légèrement la tête. Will avait du mal à soutenir son regard, mais il revenait pourtant régulièrement vers lui. 

Le profiler se sentait petit, avec la main de Hannibal sur lui et toute la confiance que le docteur dégageait. Will avait toujours été profondément impressionné par l’assurance du psychiatre. Il intégra le discours qu’on lui présentait, et finalement il hocha la tête plusieurs fois. Oui, il les comprenait. Il acceptait.

Hannibal retira sa main et se déplaça pour laisser son patient et ami sortir de la salle de bain. C’était la première fois que son frère et lui s’exposaient à quelqu’un et qu’ils étaient acceptés, et c’était un sentiment incroyablement fort. Hannibal n’aurait pu le décrire avec des mots, mais il sut que ceci s’approchait du sentiment que l’on pourrait ressentir en découvrant la 8ème merveille du monde. Il lança un regard brillant d’émotion à Nigel, et Nigel lui sourit en retour. Une joie profonde les transperçait de toute part, ainsi qu’un sentiment d’une extrême paisibilité. 

Ils marchèrent vers le salon, et Will les suivit.

« Allez, ne soit pas si tendu, » le taquina Nigel, se tournant vers l’agent, et il osa lui donner un petit coup de coude amical. « Faut pas en faire tout un fromage, tu sais, il existe même plein de pornos avec des jumeaux, c’est pas si rare, » dit-il en riant légèrement, et Hannibal lui lança un regard un peu exaspéré mais amusé.

« Nigel, épargne-lui les détails, tu veux. » Le psychiatre savait que Will avait probablement dû se débattre avec des images mentales de son frère et lui, alors évoquer la pornographie n’était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de faire retourner les choses à une situation détendue.

Mais en effet des images, des films, revenaient dans l'esprit du profiler qui rougit légèrement, son souffle se brisant quelque part. Il s’arrêta au milieu du salon, incapable de chasser les envahisseurs de sa tête, et il savait que de l’extérieur il devait avoir l’air complètement perdu. Mais les jumeaux étaient si proches de lui, c’était dur de s’en détacher. L’alcool caressait ses méninges. 

Hannibal sentit quelque chose de chaud couler à l’intérieur de son ventre, et quand il croisa le regard de Nigel, ce dernier vit que son petit frère avait les pupilles dilatées. Nigel ne savait pas encore comment fonctionnait Will, mais de ce qu’il en comprenait à présent, il semblait que les fameux détails avaient affecté le troisième homme. C’était excitant de le savoir, et tout à coup il sentit une tension sexuelle particulièrement palpable dans la pièce.

« Ok, ok, je vais aller me coucher, » réussit à bégayer Will, mais sa voix était absente. Comme si une partie de lui avait réussie à formuler ces mots, alors que tout le reste de sa tête n’était plus vraiment ici. Comme un robot, Will se tourna et chercha à s’échapper de nouveau, essayant de se souvenir de l’endroit où se trouvaient les escaliers qui montaient à l’étage.

Nigel jeta un regard interrogateur à son frère, l’air de dire : ‘qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on fasse ?’ et Hannibal eut un petit sourire en coin. Pour Hannibal, même si Will était légèrement alcoolisé, il était clair qu’il n’était pas sous l’emprise d’hallucinations, et que son esprit était assez présent pour que le profiler soit capable de décider lui-même de la suite de la situation. Le docteur fit un signe de menton vers Will, signifiant ‘vas-y, Nigel, montre-nous tes capacités de séducteur’. 

La bite de Nigel pulsa fortement dans son jean au sous-entendu de son frère et à ce que ça impliquait. Avant que Will ne soit trop loin, l’homme de Bucarest le suivit et attrapa son poignet pour le faire se retourner sans violence, le fixant avec un regard de prédateur qui venait de trouver une proie particulièrement appétissante.

Will prit une grande inspiration à cela, figé devant l’autre homme. Un poids lui tombait dans les entrailles en constatant le regard porté sur lui. Il savait qu’il était excité, mais il ne savait plus d’où tout cela provenait. Cependant, Will n’était pas un adolescent, c’était un homme mûr et tout à fait capable, et il pouvait très bien se lancer dans une aventure sexuelle en l’assumant totalement. L’homme en face de lui le voulait manifestement, et ça convenait à Will. Il n’avait pas beaucoup d’occasions d’avoir des rapports physiques dans sa vie -que ce soit avec des hommes ou avec des femmes. Et souvent, son empathie rendait les choses terriblement complexes. Mais là, il n’y avait qu’une promesse de soulagement ; Nigel n’avait pas l’air demandant, il avait l’air de vouloir offrir à Will du plaisir sans implications mentales.

Nigel fixa Will plusieurs secondes en cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux, tenant toujours son poignet. Il savait que Will comprenait ses intentions. Finalement, Will hocha la tête d’un mouvement à peine perceptible, mais c’était suffisant. Nigel poussa l’homme contre le mur, et il vint goûter le sel de sa bouche.

**

1 à 2 : Cette scène et les dialogues qui s’en rapportent, est extraite de l’épisode 5 de la saison 1.


	3. Chapitre 3

Hannibal avait d’abord regardé. Parce que le docteur Lecter était un contemplateur ; il pouvait passer des heures devant un tableau intéressant, ou à écouter de la musique savante. Le tableau qu’offraient Nigel et Will était magnifique, et Hannibal prit le soin d’inscrire chaque reproduction et détails dans son palais mental. C’était une scène qu’il avait rêvée, et la voir s’accomplir faisait voleter son âme dans des contrées de bonheur. Bien sûr, il était également sexuellement excité, mais Hannibal savait être particulièrement patient.

Nigel ne laissait que peu de répit à Will, et ils se rendirent jusqu’à la chambre de Hannibal en s’arrêtant à chaque mètre pour se dévorer la bouche et retirer une puis deux chemises, ouvrir des pantalons et accessoirement enlever quelques chaussettes.

Will sentait son esprit brumeux et vif à la fois – l’alcool, les jumeaux, son excitation, la bouche et les mains de Nigel. Tout ça se mêlait dans une explosion bouillante à l’intérieur de chacun de ses organes. Il avait conscience de la présence de Hannibal qui les regardait, et ce fait augmentait le plaisir de la situation. Il n’avait pas vraiment envisagé prendre un détour tel que celui-ci avec son psychiatre. Bien sûr que Hannibal était séduisant, mais il se situait tant hors-de-portée de Will qu’il n’avait jamais considéré n’importe quelle possibilité.

A présent, il espérait qu’il pourrait embrasser Hannibal aussi. Les baisers avec Nigel étaient fiévreux et mouillés, presque violents. C’était se transformer en lave que de l’embrasser. Will imaginait que Hannibal embrassait plus doucement, parce que Hannibal ne semblait pas si impulsif. 

Nigel fit chuter le corps de Will sur le lit, mais il ne grimpa pas sur lui comme s’y était attendu le profiler. D’abord, il se tourna vers son frère qui se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte, et Nigel sourit de toutes ses dents, sa bouche brillante de la salive de Will. Sans hésiter, il avança vers Hannibal, et le baiser qu’il lui réserva était profondément aimant, Will pouvait le dire. Nigel avait passé ses mains en coupe autour du visage de son frère, puis il avait goûté doucement sa bouche -comme s’il disait merci, en réalité- avant qu’ils approfondissent leur échange buccal.

C’était troublant ; leurs visages étaient si identiques. Will se redressa sur ses coudes et les contempla. Il n’avait aucun jugement à l’intérieur de lui. La seule chose qu’il pouvait vraiment comprendre de tout cela à cet instant, c’était seulement son envie. Il avait envie de fondre dans la beauté et l’amour des jumeaux, de s’en nourrir, d’oublier la dure réalité de sa vie pour s’évanouir dans leur monde particulier et unique. Peu importe si la chute serait terrible après. Will ne craignait pas les chutes ; sa vie en était une, interminable.

Bientôt, les frères le rejoignirent sur le lit, se disposant chacun d’un côté de lui. Will se redressa davantage, et il eut envie de rire nerveusement de la situation. C’était tant inattendu. Peut-être qu’il était toujours sur le siège des toilettes et qu’il rêvait, qui sait. 

Pourtant, quand il sentit pour la première fois les doigts de Hannibal sur son torse nu, ça semblait être bien réel et terriblement agréable. Hannibal le touchait comme si Will constituait un trésor précieux, et ce sentiment parcourut Will de façon exagérée. Hannibal ne transmettait habituellement pas grand-chose à l’empathie de Will, il avait toujours été plutôt un calmant pour le profiler, un silence appréciable l’entourant quand il était aux côtés du psychiatre. Mais à ce moment, pourtant, Hannibal ne voilait plus ce qu’il y avait derrière son masque, et Will sentit avec une telle force la dévotion que le médecin lui portait. Cela le fit trembler un instant, de la tête aux pieds, et il leva des yeux humides vers Hannibal Lecter. D’où venait cette vénération ? Pourquoi Will ne l’avait jamais vu ? Il tenta de chasser les questions de son esprit, ne voyant plus que le visage de Hannibal qui le contemplait et qui s’approchait de lui. 

Les lèvres du psychiatre étaient en effet d’une douceur infinie. Elles se posèrent sur Will comme une abeille sur du pollen, avec délicatesse. Si avant, Will ne comprenait que l’excitation avec Nigel, à présent il était seulement aspiré dans le monde de Hannibal, et il se sentait paralysé alors que dans sa poitrine des tourbillons dansaient. Nigel et Hannibal se complétaient, et à deux ils formaient sans aucun doute le plus parfait des amants. Passionné et ardent.

Nigel les regardait, sans intervenir, sans priver son frère de ce moment rare. Il n’était pas jaloux -il partageait le bonheur de son frère, et Will était une friandise qu’il était heureux de partager.

Finalement, Will répondit au baiser avec plus de vivacité quand il sentit la main de Hannibal descendre sur sa cuisse habillée de son pantalon. Nigel remarqua ce changement et il sourit avec appétit, avançant ses mains pour déboutonner la chemise de son frère.

Ils se déshabillèrent tous assez rapidement, comme un besoin primaire soudain de se retrouver nus et peaux contre peaux. Les jumeaux adoraient rester nus quand ils étaient ensemble, parce que la sensation de leurs corps qui s’épousaient était primitive et incomparable. Will se laissa entrainer dans cette particularité, et bientôt il devint difficile de distinguer les corps sur le lit. Un entremêlement serré et somptueux de membres mêlés et de mains muées en caresseuses expertes.

Ils commencèrent à se caresser tous les trois au niveau du sexe, et le tas de corps sur le lit se mit à produire des sons soufflés, des petits grognements et des gémissements. Will n’avait pas beaucoup l’habitude d’être touché par d’autres mains que la sienne, et on pouvait dire que les jumeaux étaient experts pour connaître exactement les manières de masturber un pénis pour lui procurer un plaisir fort sans toutefois l’amener à l’orgasme immédiatement. De plus, le nombre de mains tendait à accroitre les sensations et favoriser la perte.

Alors quand l’une des bouches -celle de Hannibal, plus précisément- prit soudain sa verge dans sa bouche, Will vit des étoiles exploser derrière ses yeux et il retomba sur le matelas alors que des vagues brulantes embrasaient ses hanches et se diffusaient à l’intérieur de tout son corps.

Nigel eut un doux rire à cela, et il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Will, murmurant. « C’est le meilleur suceur de bites du monde, qui l’eut cru, hm ? » taquina Nigel, mais Hannibal ignora la remarque, et Will ne put pas répondre autre chose que des gémissements courts et forts, brutaux. Ses orteils devenaient blancs à force de se crisper, ses paupières fermement closes.

Les lèvres du cannibale formaient un cercle humide et serré autour de la queue du profiler, qui ne sentit pas les dents se mettre en travers du chemin. Le psychiatre gardait une cadence assez forte pour profiter du goût de Will dont le liquide séminal gouttait sur sa langue, sans toutefois être trop rapide, pour profiter du sentiment de la fellation qu’il donnait, et la faire apprécier par Will.

Au bout de quelques courtes minutes, Will sentit déjà l’orgasme chatouiller entre ses hanches et prêt à pulvériser son cerveau. Jamais aucune bouche n’avait régalé son pénis de cette manière, n’avait vénéré sa bite avec tant de passion et d’attention. Alors Will descendit une main tremblante pour tenter de pousser sur l’épaule de Hannibal en essayant de produire des sons intelligibles entre ses bruits de plaisir. Mais Hannibal refusa de partir et au contraire il aspira sur la queue de Will pour l’amener à l’orgasme.

Will se tordit si fort et il griffa les draps et peut-être les cuisses de Nigel qui étaient par-là, et sa bouche s’ouvrit en silence, avant qu’il ne crie d’un des sons les plus beaux que Hannibal n’ait jamais entendu. Il aurait voulu filmer toute cette scène de l’extérieur, enregistrer chaque bruit de corps et de bouche. Mais pour l’heure, il s’occupa à avaler chaque goutte de la semence de Will. En quelque sorte, il mangeait une partie du corps de Will, et pour un cannibale, c’était une idée des plus délicieuses.

Nigel se caressait à côté, profitant de la vue devant lui, et il faillit bien jouir sur le ventre de Will quand ce dernier eut un foutu orgasme apparemment incroyable. Il était d’une beauté renouvelée, ainsi nu et tendu et suant sur le grand lit de Hannibal. 

Hannibal déposa avec douceur des baisers sur les cuisses de Will, et le laissa reprendre ses esprits alors que lui et son frère s’embrassaient de nouveau. Les mains s’échangèrent, et bientôt chaque pénis fut dans la bouche de l’autre jumeau.

Cette position donnait une impression de symétrie rotative quasiment parfaite. Chacun des frères tenait les hanches de l’autre avec ses mains et avec force, et leurs bouches exerçaient des mouvements parfaits. Will admirait, embrumé, les paupières lourdes et vibrantes. Il entendit vaguement leur orgasme, qui parut survenir exactement à la même seconde, et puis Will sentit ensuite les deux frères s’enrouler autour de son corps nu. Il dormit d’une nuit presque sans rêve, tiède et lourde de testostérone.

**

Hannibal entendit Will se faufiler hors du lit à peine le soleil levé. Il ne dit rien et fit simplement semblant de dormir en laissant l’autre homme partir. Hannibal ne lui en voulait pas – ce n’était pas que Will n’assumait pas, mais Will fuyait les situations sociales inconfortables ou gênantes, et se réveiller après un plan à trois avec son psychiatre et le frère jumeau de ce dernier, ça en faisait clairement partie. Peut-être que Will laisserait un mot dans la cuisine par politesse.

Hannibal se remémora la nuit passée, et le film défila avec une précision accrue dans sa tête. Il en profita pour consolider ces souvenirs dans son palais mental, tout en souriant d’une manière satisfaite, bercé par l’odeur de son frère et de celle de Will qui demeurait sur l’oreiller, évanescente.

Ils n’avaient pas fait l’amour avec pénétration – Will n’était pas un plan cul qu’il fallait absolument consommer en une nuit. Ils avaient du temps devant eux pour faire les choses correctement et délicieusement. Et puis, la sodomie était laborieuse parfois, surtout avec des inconnus, et à 3 cela complexifiait les scénarios imaginables.

Hannibal se rendormit finalement. Il ne travaillait pas le lendemain, et ils en profitèrent avec Nigel pour récupérer de cette nuit tardive et mouvementée.

**

Le lendemain, Hannibal avait un rendez-vous au cabinet avec Will. Le dernier créneau de la journée, pour qu’ils aient le temps de poursuivre la séance au-delà du temps conventionnel, voire partager un bon verre de vin. Hannibal n’était pas sûr que Will se présente au rendez-vous ; mais Will n’était pas impoli, s’il avait envie de se désister pour une quelconque raison il préviendrait Hannibal. Or, Hannibal n’avait reçu ni message ni appel contenant une information de ce type. C’était encourageant.

Finalement, il salua son avant dernier patient puis ouvrit la porte de son cabinet, et ses yeux tombèrent sur un Will assit et habillé mieux qu’à l’accoutumée, dans la salle d’attente. Le cœur du psychopathe se réchauffa à la vue, et il fit son premier sourire sincère de la journée.

« Bonsoir, Will, » l’accueilli le docteur alors que le patient se levait et le saluait en retour. Toutefois, les yeux de Will n’avaient pas une fois croisés ceux de Hannibal. Peut-être un pas en arrière, après ce qu’il s’était passé. Mais Hannibal ne s’en inquiétait pas outre mesure ; il fallait attendre d’autres signes pour conclure.

Le psychiatre referma la porte de son cabinet, se tournant vers le plus jeune, qui n’était pas allé s’assoir mais qui s’était approché de la fenêtre, dos au médecin. Plus aisé de discuter à l’aveugle. Hannibal attendit un petit moment, pour voir si Will comptait prendre la parole en premier, mais rien ne vint. L’autre homme avait simplement les mains dans les poches, et il fixait la rue extérieure à travers le voilage blanc de la fenêtre immense. Il ne semblait pourtant pas plus tendu qu’à l’habitude. Mais peut-être pas si détendu que lors de leur dernière rencontre.

Hannibal s’approcha précautionneusement et s’arrêta à une certaine distance de Will.

« Avez-vous eu de nouvelles crises de somnambulisme, Will ? » l’aborda le psychiatre, pour reprendre sur un motif de consultation.

Will fronça le nez et il haussa les épaules. « Allons-nous feindre et jouer une séance normale entre médecin et patient ? » questionna Will, et Hannibal percevait une certaine sécheresse dans le ton.

Pour une fois, Hannibal n’était pas totalement en confiance. Il s’inquiéta que peut-être Will ait tellement cogité qu’il ait finit par rejeter l’excellente nuit qu’ils avaient partagés ensemble. 

« Vous décidez de la tournure de la séance, Will. »

« Et pourquoi on se vouvoie, de toute façon ? » Cette fois, le profiler tourna légèrement la tête vers le médecin et croisa son regard un infime moment. Puis il était reparti. Will semblait le défier, et Hannibal savait qu’il devait être encore plus précautionneux que d’habitude.

« Passer au tutoiement ne me dérange pas. J’estime qu’il est même d’usage de le faire, étant donné les récents événements. » Hannibal gardait un ton calme, surveillant chaque micro-mouvement dans le corps de Will, chaque infime réaction qui l’aiderait à analyser ce qu’il se passait à l’intérieur de l’autre homme. « Veux-tu parler de cet événement, Will ? » demanda finalement Hannibal, un peu plus chaleureusement, pour établir un lien de confiance et de proximité.

Will soupira, et c’était la première réelle réaction spontanée depuis qu’il était arrivé. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire, tout cela change nos rapports et je ne sais pas me situer par rapport à ça, je ne sais pas si nous pouvons continuer d’avoir ces séances. On a clairement outrepassé le lien patient-médecin, hm ? » Will eut un petit rire, et ses épaules se détendirent un peu.

Hannibal sourit légèrement, et fit un pas vers le profiler, avec prudence. « En effet. Cependant, nos séances n’ont jamais été conventionnelles, » admit Lecter, avec bonne humeur. « Je ne vois pas d’inconvénient à ce que nous poursuivons sur cette lignée. » 

Will lui lança un nouveau regard, ses sourcils froncés, et il chercha dans les yeux du médecin un indice sur ce que signifiait la phrase. « Quelle lignée ? Celle de la thérapie ou celle qui concerne… la dernière fois. » Will avait hésité sur le terme à employer pour qualifier ce qu’il s’était passé, et Hannibal se demanda quels autres mots avait-il envisagé.

« Tu es libre de choisir, » lui confia le médecin, pour donner le sentiment de libre-arbitre à Will. Cependant, il voulait le guider vers une certaine décision, alors il ajouta : « Mais si tu veux mon avis, c’était fort agréable, pour Nigel comme pour moi, » fit-il exprès de mentionner son frère. « Et nous serions tous les deux heureux de t’inviter de nouveau à dîner. »

Il y eut une suspension dans le temps – Will ne bougea pas, et Hannibal sut qu’il se battait avec des pensées caduques et inachevées, un fouillis complexe que l’encéphalite n’arrangeait pas. Hannibal, de son côté, retenait presque sa respiration, dans l’expectative. Il eut envie de poser une main sur l’épaule de Will pour le contraindre subtilement à aller dans son sens, mais le geste pouvait faire fuir l’autre homme. Will n’était pas si facilement manipulable.

Après de longues secondes, Will secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je… » il marqua une pause, et leva sa main pour se frotter les tempes. « Je suis instable, j’ai des hallucinations, j’ai du mal à… faire la part des choses, au niveau des… tueurs. » Il soupira de nouveau, puis redressa la tête. « Ce n’est pas le moment pour moi de m’aventurer dans quelque chose de si compliqué que des rapports avec… mon psychiatre et son frère. » Trouver le terme adéquat s’était de nouveau avéré difficile.

Hannibal eut envie de grogner de mécontentement, mais il ne bougea pas. Il s’était déjà attendu à cette possibilité. Mais il était patient, alors il se réconforta avec les points positifs : Will avait apprécié, cela avait toujours été clair, et les seules barrières qui l’empêchaient de continuer étaient internes à l’état du profiler. Un état qu’entretenait délibérément Hannibal. Le psychiatre pensait déjà aux futurs plans à venir, mais il les laissa de côté pour répondre.

« C’est tout-à-fait compréhensible. » Il rassura Will, et finalement il posa cette main sur l’épaule du profiler. Will venait déjà de lui échapper un peu, alors il pouvait à présent tenter de le rapprocher. « Regrettable, mais compréhensible, » ajouta tout de même le médecin. Will s’était légèrement tendu sous le toucher, mais il sembla que son souffle changea légèrement de rythme. Il était manifestement sensible à ce contact. « Je continuerai à être ton confident, si tu me le permets. » Puis le docteur retira sa main, libérant Will de la légère restriction.

Will hocha la tête.

**

« Je suis surpris que tu tolères le langage cru de ton frère, » lança à un moment de la séance Will. Ils s’étaient installés sur les fauteuils de cuir qui se faisaient face au centre de la pièce. L’ambiance était redevenue plus habituelle, une fois qu’ils avaient éclairci leurs intentions présentes et futures.

« Les plus grandes impolitesses se trouvent dans les actions, et non dans les mots. » Hannibal regardait Will, et chaque sourire qu’il lui lançait relevait une certaine chaleur que Will n’avait jamais vraiment perçu auparavant. « On peut être vulgaire à l’oral tout en ayant un cœur d’une extrême politesse. »

Will considéra la réponse. « Certes, mais… Nigel semble tellement loin de l’image que tu donnes. »

Hannibal s’empêcha de froncer les sourcils, ou de bouger ses jambes pour les décroiser, ce qui trahirait l’effet de ces mots sur lui. Si Will pensait qu’il avait une image, alors il pensait qu’il y avait d’autres choses derrière l’apparence. Cela dit, c’était le cas pour la plupart des gens. Mais Hannibal était vivement intéressé par le sujet. « Quelle image je donne, d’après toi ? »

Will le scruta du regard quelques secondes, semblant chercher la réponse. « Un psychiatre extrêmement poli, rangé, et toujours accueillant et serviable. » Will fronça un peu les sourcils, et il se pencha en avant, posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses. Hannibal attendait la suite avec impatience. « Mais j’ai découvert d’autres choses en venant avant-hier, alors oui, un autre homme se cache sous cette image trop lisse. Malheureusement, tu es plus difficile à voir que la plupart des gens, alors je n’ai pas encore tout compris à propos de toi. »

Hannibal eut un sourire discret mais fier. Will commençait à le découvrir, à le déballer comme un présent entouré de trop nombreuses couches de papier. Pourtant, il fallait être extrêmement prudent – si Will voyait trop, et trop vite, Hannibal pourrait finir en prison en un clin d’œil. Se dévoiler subtilement, c’était là le plan, n’offrir les couches à éplucher qu’avec parcimonie. « Je suis médecin, je suis habitué à rester neutre pour n’être qu’un miroir pour mes patients. » 

Will haussa les épaules. « Ce n’est pas la seule raison… » Il pinça légèrement ses lèvres, et fixa son médecin. « Etant donné la relation de ton frère et toi, tu as dû apprendre à cacher des secrets. »

Hannibal hocha la tête. Si c’était l’explication que voulait avoir Will sur les raisons qui poussaient Hannibal à vivre sous couverture, cela convenait amplement au psychiatre pour l’instant.

« Nigel et moi sommes prudents pour préserver ce qui pare nos vies d’une beauté fragile. »

La phrase fit réfléchir Will quelques secondes, le temps suspendu au-dessus d’eux. « Tu me considères fragile aussi, cette tasse de porcelaine prête à se briser… » L’empathe s’adossa au fauteuil, et le cuir grinça subtilement. « Je ne suis pas fragile au point de ne pas assumer ce qu’il s’est passé, je ne veux pas donner cette impression, ça fait peut-être trop à gérer pour le moment, mais… J’assume et je serai sûrement prêt à recommencer un jour. »

L’aveu fit sourire Hannibal avec toutes ses dents.

**

Nigel en était à la substitution. Ce n’était pas aussi bon que l’héroïne ; c’était comme boire du mauvais vin quand on était accoutumé au champagne. C’était se contenter d’une prostituée à peine potable quand on fréquentait une femme magnifique et aimante. Mais il s’accrochait – pour Hannibal et pour lui-même. 

L’ennui de certains jours menaçait de le faire revenir vers la drogue, mais il tentait de s’occuper l’esprit. A Baltimore, il ne pouvait pas sortir comme il voulait, pour ne pas être reconnu et confondu avec son frère. Il n’accompagnait pas son frère à l’opéra ou dans toutes ses sorties réservées à l’élite de la société. Ils préféraient garder leur indépendance et ne pas mélanger tous les éléments de leur vie. Cela pouvait s’avérer dangereux.

Parfois il roulait longtemps avec la voiture qu’il s’était récemment acheté, pour se rendre à la campagne, pour marcher, faire du vélo ou pêcher. Il aimait activer son corps et ses muscles, sentir l’air frais. Mais sa vie à Bucarest lui manquait – il lui manquait l’adrénaline, les trafics, son réseau, sa puissance reconnue par les autres, et le poids de son revolver dans sa main. 

Hannibal lui avait raconté comment vivait Will : une maison isolée, de la verdure et l’horizon pour compagne, des chiens et de la pêche. Nigel avait envie de s’y rendre, il s’imaginait jouer l’après-midi avec les chiens, Hannibal dessinant dans un coin, et Will jouant et souriant avec lui. 

Nigel préparait le dîner pour Hannibal et lui. Pour une fois, il était descendu au sous-sol et cuisinait un organe d’origine humaine. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment les raisons de son geste, mais elles se situaient quelque part dans la distraction, dans un besoin de changement de la routine, dans un sentiment d’interdit. 

A l’heure prévue, son frère jumeau entra dans la maison, se déshabillant dans l’entrée et rangeant ses chaussures. Lorsque Nigel le vit apparaitre à la porte de la cuisine, il se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. Le visage levé légèrement pour humer l’air, Hannibal comprit rapidement l’origine de la viande dans la poêle. C’était une nouveauté.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » questionna le médecin, s’approchant lentement de Nigel et déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avec plaisir et reconnaissance. « Un cadeau ? »

Nigel haussa les épaules et rit doucement. Il aimait procurer du plaisir à son jumeau. « Rien de spécial, je m’ennuyais, je me suis dit… pourquoi pas ? »

Hannibal considéra la réponse, et sembla voir plus loin dans les mots de Nigel. « Peut-être que tu as besoin de venir tuer avec moi, ne crois-tu pas ? » Sur l’éventreur de Chesapeake, un étrange sourire se dessina alors qu’il levait ses doigts pour remettre une mèche de cheveux de Nigel derrière son oreille. Il ne fallait pas que son grand frère sombre dans l’ennui ; les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses et gâcher tous leurs efforts.

Les pupilles du bandit de Bucarest s’assombrirent. Cela faisait des années qu’il n’avait pas tué avec Hannibal. Tuer en soi ne lui manquait pas spécifiquement ; tuer avait toujours été plus un moyen qu’un but. Mais la violence et l’adrénaline lui manquaient terriblement. Les palpitations, la puissance, les cris de la victime. « Bien sûr. »


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolééée pour le retard  
> Pour me faire pardonner, présence de contenu sexuel  
> Bonne lecture  
> Love

Hannibal avait convié à dîner Tobias Budge. Ce dernier était sans aucun doute un tueur, et il avait créé un beau tableau en transformant un homme en violon. Franklin, le patient de Hannibal, lui avait révélé que Tobias avait confié vouloir égorger un homme et jouer sur ses cordes vocales. Les morceaux se recollaient. Tobias était un psychopathe, un tueur naissant. Une victime parfaite pour Nigel et Hannibal ; l’étouffer dans l’œuf. Un meurtre à leur hauteur, un autre tueur à éliminer, un concurrent malpoli et malvenu.

Nigel se tenait en coulisses pendant que Hannibal dînait avec Tobias. Le fabriquant de violon avoua désirer tuer les agents qui se rendraient chez lui, Franklin, et même Hannibal – sans honte il le regarda dans les yeux et dévoila ses intentions. Mais Tobias y avait ensuite renoncé, quand il avait découvert l’identité de l’Eventreur un soir en le suivant. Hannibal se figea une fraction de seconde en apprenant cet élément. Tobias représentait une menace et ils allaient devoir s’en débarrasser aussi rapidement que possible, avant qu’il puisse ouvrir sa maudite bouche et le dénoncer. 

Lorsque Tobias, debout près du docteur, lui avoua chercher un ami, Hannibal déclina la proposition. Il n’avait pas besoin de Tobias. Il avait Nigel, frère et compagnon, et il s’apprêtait à obtenir Will. Tobias n’était qu’un obstacle sur son propre chemin, et Hannibal le fixa sans détour en lui articulant qu’il comptait le tuer.

Nigel avait écouté la discussion, debout dans la cuisine, parfaitement silencieux. Il choisit ce moment pour apparaitre dans la salle à manger obscure, avec lenteur ; un démon au service du diable. Tobias tourna la tête rapidement, et la vision d’un double de l’Eventreur le secoua de l’intérieur. Il agrandit légèrement ses paupières, puis regarda de nouveau Hannibal. Il cachait terriblement bien sa peur.

« Combat déloyal, » annonça Tobias.

Nigel et Hannibal sourirent de concert, des dents presque identiques se dévoilant, dans une menace. 

« Nous nous battrons à la loyale, » répondit Hannibal, et il s’éloigna d’un pas. « L’un de nous te tuera, et l’autre rendra hommage à ton corps. C’est une garantie. »

Tobias prit une inspiration discrète, et ses yeux surveillaient le moindre détail, prêt à un assaut. 

« Vous ne voulez pas me tuer chez vous, vous risqueriez de vous faire remarquer. » Un moyen de se protéger, d’être certain de s’en sortir pour ce soir. Il n’était plus qu’un lapin devant des phares d’une voiture filant à toute allure, et il en avait conscience.

« En effet, » déclara Hannibal avec courtoisie. « Donnons-nous rendez-vous, » proposa-t-il ensuite.

« Je pourrais vous dénoncer à la police, » tenta Tobias.

« Quel intérêt ? Ils n’ont rien contre moi, tandis que nous avons déjà des témoignages et des indices contre vous. Votre ami Franklin, par exemple. Vous vous condamneriez vous-même. »

Tobias n’était pas un tueur aussi expérimenté que Hannibal ou Nigel, même s’il tentait d’apparaître neutre. Hannibal savait très bien que Tobias n’avait parlé à personne de ce diner chez lui, car Tobias était venu avec pour projet de demander l’amitié et le partenariat de l’Eventreur. Il n’aurait pas risqué quoi que ce soit qui puisse mettre à mal ce projet. Les Lecter le manipulaient ; ils allaient le tuer ce soir, peu importait le moyen. Tobias était un problème, et les Lecter ne s’encombraient pas des problèmes. Leur sang bouillonnait d’envie de dérober une vie, et leur proie se tenait en cet instant juste devant eux. Il n’y avait aucune échappatoire.

Tobias le sentait au plus profond de lui. Alors il fit la grossière erreur de sortir l’arme qu’il avait emportée : un fil d’acier particulièrement coupant, lesté de chaque côté, qu’il déplia et commença à tourner autour de lui telle une menace. Le mouvement emporta un verre de vin qui se brisa au sol.

Nigel ricana dans son coin, et c’était une moquerie. « Quel putain d’idiot, » gronda-t-il avec humour, parlant pour la première fois. L’adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines alors que la perspective du combat s’officialisait. Il pensait que l’autre était ridicule à se prendre pour foutu ninja en costard. 

Hannibal ne bougeait pas, fixant Tobias et prévoyant ses futurs mouvements. Ce dernier s’approcha de lui, et Hannibal l’esquiva avec souplesse, poussant une chaise devant le fabriquant de cordes. Tobias failli trébucher puis chevaucha le meuble, faisant reculer Hannibal vers son frère pour éviter la menace du fil qui tournoyait dans un bruit menaçant. 

Le docteur élança ensuite son bras en avant, et le fil s’emmêla autour de sa chair à travers sa chemise, cisaillant la peau. La douleur bouillante vrilla son crâne, mais à peine plus d’une demi-seconde. En donnant la peau de son avant-bras au sacrifice du fil, il put approcher Budge de lui et le priver de son arme ainsi bloquée dans la chair du médecin. Tobias en profita pour tenter de frapper Hannibal, et ainsi ils commencèrent à se donner quelques coups dans une danse qui fit chuter de nouveau de la vaisselle au sol. 

Nigel observait avec attention, son visage se plissant de façon désagréable quand son frère était blessé. Peu importe que Hannibal ait dit qu’il n’y en aurait qu’un qui le tuerait ; c’était un mensonge, ils allaient le tuer ensemble. Nigel aurait pu sortir son arme et loger quelques balles dans la poitrine de ce connard, mais ça aurait été trop rapide et ça aurait tâché le mobilier de son frère.

Le jumeau bandit se jeta finalement dans le combat, enroulant son bras autour de la gorge de Tobias par l’arrière, le maintenant dans une prise serrée ; un étau de fer. La victime eut la respiration coupée, et Hannibal frappa son ventre avec une force telle que l’invité dû lâcher son arme.

Hannibal était décoiffé, sa lèvre saignait, et des airs prédateurs déformaient ses traits faciaux ; une image véritablement sexy, selon les critères de Nigel. Le psychiatre retira la corde meurtrière de son bras et lança un regard sombre à Tobias. « Nous ne devons aucune loyauté à quelqu’un comme toi, » articula-t-il, passant l’arrière de sa main sur sa bouche. Le diable débraillé.

Nigel sourit avec fierté, ignorant l’autre qui se débattait contre lui, ne fixant plus que son double. L’adrénaline dans son corps, dans son cœur, la joie de partager ces moments rares et précieux, interdits, avec Hannibal, une victime contre lui qu’ils allaient achever ; tout cela comblait Nigel, et il avait presque une érection contre le cul de l’enfoiré qui avait osé menacer et blesser son petit frère.

« Est-ce qu’on le descend à la cave ? » 

« Evidemment, » répondit Hannibal, et ses yeux lancèrent un regard complice, doux et excité à la fois, juste dans le regard de Nigel.

**

Tobias gisait sur la table en fer du médecin, et il pensait probablement à l’ironie de la situation ; il avait une pièce similaire chez lui, mais il se retrouvait dorénavant dans la position de victime. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas verbaliser ses pensées ; sa langue lui avait été arrachée, afin que jamais il ne dévoile les secrets des Lecter.

Hannibal, en tant qu’Eventreur de Chesapeake, prenait plaisir à planter des instruments dans les corps. Pourtant, il ne s’agissait pas là d’une mise en scène, alors il se contenta le minimum. Il utilisait un couteau principalement, trouant le futur cadavre de Tobias à divers endroits, le regardant souffrir. Nigel se tenait près de lui ; il ne partageait pas son goût pour la torture excessive, mais savait l’apprécier à sa juste valeur. Et surtout, il partageait le bonheur de son frère ; leurs émotions et sentiments se reflétaient constamment l’un dans l’autre. 

Hannibal offrit à Nigel le plaisir du coup final.

Ils n’eurent même pas besoin de se débarrasser du véhicule de Tobias ; ce dernier était venu en taxi. Quant à retrouver le chauffeur… ce n’était qu’un détail insignifiant, le F.B.I. ne ferait pas une grande enquête pour retrouver le meurtrier d’un tueur. Puis il y avait suffisamment de chauffeurs de taxis dans la ville, pour la plupart blasés et ne faisant plus attention aux passagers qu’ils menaient d’un endroit à un autre ; à présent, tous les passagers étaient rivés sur leur téléphone portable, alors les chauffeurs s’étaient habitués à simplement ignorer qui ils transportaient.

**

« Pourquoi tu veux encore lui faire porter le chapeau, après ce qu’on a fait tous les trois ? » demanda Nigel, assis derrière la maison de Hannibal tandis qu’il fumait. Son frère était près de lui, un sécateur en main, taillant quelques rosiers.

« Eh bien, mes raisons n’ont pas changé, » répondit le cadet, jetant un coup d’œil en arrière vers Nigel. Il avait déjà explicité le plan ; faire accuser Will pour ses propres meurtres, pour ne pas être arrêté lui-même (eux-mêmes), pour que Will doute et explore ses facettes les plus sombres. Ensuite, il le ferait sortir de prison. Certes, il réfléchissait à des alternatives, depuis qu’ils avaient commis des actes sexuels dans sa demeure, quelques jours plus tôt. Mais aucune ne semblait pour l’instant meilleure qu’une autre.

« Comment on est censés le baiser avec ce plan, hm ? » Nigel haussa les sourcils. Ils avaient déjà discuté de cela, mais il espérait que Hannibal trouverait une solution un peu plus positive. L’idée d’enfermer Will en prison, accompagné d’une encéphalite, lui semblait particulièrement cruelle. Hannibal était le pire monstre qu’il connaissait.

Hannibal soupira, et se remit à tailler sa haie. « Tu sais que je réfléchis à une alternative convenable. »

Nigel écrasa sa cigarette et se leva de sa chaise, s’approchant de son frère jumeau. Il prit garde à ne pas trop hausser la voix, au cas où un voisin serait à la fenêtre et un peu trop curieux. « Merde, Hannibal, tu cherches seulement ce qui est convenable pour toi. Will est innocent, comment tu acceptes d’enfermer un innocent ? Encore plus un que tu apprécies à ce point ? » Nigel soupira lourdement, fermant une seconde les paupières. Il connaissait son frère ; ces questions il en connaissait les réponses. Hannibal était simplement ainsi. Nigel n’attendait pas vraiment de réponses, il formulait simplement ses pensées à voix haute, transmettait son mécontentement. « Je veux pas te laisser faire ça, Hanni, tu dois trouver quelque chose de mieux. »

Le psychiatre assombrit légèrement son regard, dont les yeux se tournèrent en coin pour scruter son frère avec une curiosité menaçante. « Comment tu pourrais m’en empêcher, si je décidais d’exécuter ce plan ? »

Nigel grogna et réfléchit. Tout ce qu’il pourrait faire mettrait en danger son frère et sa liberté. Il refusait de voir Hannibal sous les verrous ; il tuerait chaque foutu flic qui se mettrait entre Hannibal et lui-même.

« Je peux rien faire, tu le sais très bien. » Cette fois il haussa un peu la voix, frustré et en colère. « Ce n’est pas une raison pour te laisser faire sans essayer de te convaincre de changer d’avis. Personne ne te soupçonne, et on apprécie Will, la seule chose qui se dresse entre lui et nous c’est sa maladie, que tu entretiens. »

Hannibal prit une inspiration. « On tourne en rond, Nigel. Je n’arrive pas à me défaire de l’idée de profiter de son instabilité pour le faire explorer les côtés sombres qui le rapprocheront de nous. Il nous suffit d’être patients. »

« T’es une foutue tête de mule. » Le bandit ralluma une cigarette, et tira une bouffée profonde et bruyante. Au moins, Hannibal admettait qu’il restait bloqué avec son idée. « Je trouve toujours que ce plan est foutrement risqué. Et si tu n’arrives pas à le faire sortir de prison ? Et s’il découvre qui tu es et qu’il se met à te détester ? Et s’il devient réellement fou et qu’on arrive plus à le récupérer ? »

Hannibal eut un petit sourire en coin. « J’attends ces défis avec impatience. »

**

Les cadavres s’empilaient sur la plage, un totem érigé jusqu’au ciel, un tissage de membres découpés. Même Will ou le FBI n’avaient jamais rien vu de tel. Des dizaines de corps démembrés et assemblés comme une offrande pour un dieu obscur. Quand Will dormait -rarement, parfois le jour, parfois la nuit- il revoyait l’entassement morbide, parfois mobile, un monstre fait de chair sèche et pestilentielle.

Et puis lors d’un de ces cauchemars habituels, que son cerveau enflammé lui offrait sans répit, il vit les visages jumeaux des Lecter au milieu de la tour. Ils n’appartenaient plus qu’à leur tronc ; un seul et unique tronc pour deux têtes qui l’observaient. La plage était toujours identique à la réalité, la même météo alentours. Mais les yeux des Lecter le fixaient avec une intensité particulière, une brillance toute vivante, une curiosité et un intérêt vif. Le reste de leur visage semblait mort, pâle et déjà bleuté. Il n’y avait que les yeux malicieux, les mêmes yeux qui l’avaient aimé cette nuit-là.

Will s’éveilla dans un sursaut doublé d’un cri. Son t-shirt mouillé de sueur collait à sa peau, et il le tira au-dessus de ses bras, le souffle court. Comme s’il ne lui suffisait pas d’être hanté par les cadavres de son travail, le profiler se retrouvait l’esprit envahi par la pensée des étranges jumeaux. A la fois, son corps frissonnait d’horreur et son pénis pulsait de désir. Au milieu de cette période sombre de sa vie, en plein dans son encéphalite, son docteur et son frère jumeau avaient ranimé son corps et réveillé sa sexualité. 

« Bordel de merde, » jura Will, et ces simples mots lui rappelèrent les jurons de l’ainé Lecter. La chaleur qui émanait de Nigel, même quand il prononçait des mots crus.

Will dut se lever et se trainer jusqu’à sa salle de bain. Les chiens le regardèrent passer avec un mince intérêt. Il s’engouffra dans la douche, mais l’eau ruisselante ne parvint jamais à calmer son désir. Elle finit par nettoyer le sperme qui gicla sur le sol au bout de quelques minutes.

**

Des deux frères, Hannibal était clairement le plus maniaque du contrôle. Il tissait des plans fous, et Nigel ne pouvait souvent rien contre ça, car Hannibal devenait terriblement mauvais si on entravait son travail rigide. Nigel s’y était accommodé avec le temps, après d’innombrables disputes étant petits, et acceptait dorénavant de laisser les rênes à son frère la plupart du temps. Au moins pour avoir la paix. Pourtant, il savait que c’était une idée de merde, ce plan de faire passer Will pour l’éventreur de Chesapeake.

Il n’y avait presque rien qui pouvait faire changer Hannibal d’avis s’il avait une idée en tête, presque personne. Mais Nigel y était déjà parvenu, et ce défi le maintenait suffisamment diverti pour qu’il veuille s’y accrocher plus que nécessaire.

A l’heure à laquelle Hannibal finissait habituellement son dernier rendez-vous, Nigel était dans la salle d’attente, prêt à une petite visite surprise dans le bureau du psychiatre le plus séduisant de la ville. Il ne savait pas si Will Graham serait là ; il venait toujours sur le dernier créneau, mais pas chaque jour. Nigel l’espérait, au fond de lui. Il n’avait jamais revu les traits de Will, ce visage fermé et terriblement beau, ces yeux qui l’avaient fixé pendant qu’ils étaient nus.

La porte s’ouvrit et Hannibal entraperçut son jumeau. Il ne fit aucune remarque mais salua son dernier patient -qui n’était malheureusement pas Will- qui sortit du bureau. La femme eut un sursaut en voyant Nigel, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de confusion. Puis, par politesse, elle s’échappa rapidement après une salutation maladroite.

Quand la porte menant à l’extérieur fut close pour de bon, Hannibal croisa les bras pour témoigner un mécontentement en se tournant vers son aîné. « Que fais-tu ici ? » il disputa presque son frère.

« C’est bon, me fais pas ton putain de casse-burne, c’est juste une patiente, qu’est-ce ça peut lui foutre si t’as un jumeau ou non ? »

Hannibal soupira, se résignant. « C’est simplement que j’aime qu’on respecte les règles, que nous nous sommes nous-mêmes fixées, en plus. »

Nigel se leva et haussa les épaules, s’approchant de son frère qui se tenait toujours contre la porte séparant le bureau de la salle d’attente. Le bandit se pencha vers le visage d’Hannibal et murmura avec une certaine chaleur : « Peut-être que j’espérais vous trouver tous les deux, Will et toi. »

Hannibal pinça ses propres lèvres, et posa une main sur la poitrine de son frère pour le pousser dans le bureau alors qu’il fermait la porte plus rapidement qu’avec n’importe quel patient. « Ca n’était pas planifié, ça m’aurait agacé, » grinça Hannibal, mais il feignait à moitié son mécontentement.

« Sans blague, » lança Nigel avec humour, se mettant à faire les cent pas dans le bureau pour aller fouiner partout. Cela faisait des années qu’il ne s’était pas retrouvé dans cette pièce, et pas grand-chose n’avait changé. Il jeta un coup d’œil au bureau, et eut un souvenir très précis de se retrouver le ventre serré contre le bois coûteux, Hannibal derrière lui, à faire des choses peu catholiques.

« Nigel, pourquoi tu es là ? » demanda clairement Hannibal, observant son frère comme un scientifique scruterait les comportements de rats de laboratoire, cherchant à comprendre les raisons sous-jacentes aux actions. « Est-ce que tu t’ennuies ? »

La question était claire, et inquiétait régulièrement le psychiatre. L’ennui de son jumeau pourrait signifier des choses inattendues et dangereuses. Ca avait déjà poussé Hannibal à entraîner son frère dans un meurtre commun. 

Nigel jeta un coup d’œil à Hannibal, et une idée germa dans son esprit. Il savait que son frère s’inquiétait de son état, mais cela devenait de plus en plus évident. Nigel n’avait qu’à utiliser cela comme une arme pour défendre son propre camp. 

Hannibal n’était pas le seul manipulateur fourbe de la fratrie.

« Ouais. » Nigel s’avança vers une bibliothèque, faisant mine de lire les tranches des manuels, attendant que son frère tombe dans son piège et s’approche de lui.

« Je ne suis pas très présent en ce moment, » dit Hannibal avec une certaine douceur, et cela ressemblait à des excuses non formulées. Nigel entendit Hannibal se diriger vers un endroit de la pièce, puis le tintement caractéristique du verre raisonna, ainsi que le son d’air d’un bouchon de liège quittant un goulot de bouteille. « Je peux alléger mon agenda pour que l’on passe plus de temps ensemble. »

« Hanni, » soupira l’homme venu de Roumanie en se tournant en direction du docteur. « J’ai passé presque une vie à m’occuper sans toi, tu crois que je vais venir te réclamer ta présence maintenant ? »

Quelque chose sembla voiler le visage du psychiatre un instant, et puis ça avait disparu la seconde suivante. En réalité, cette chose avait aussi piqué son cœur. Hannibal releva son regard pour fixer son frère, la bouteille dans une main, un verre dans l’autre. « Tu manques de distraction, ici. » Il y avait des non-dits qu’ils comprenaient tous les deux ; la distraction était nécessaire pour chacun d’eux. La distraction de la violence, la distraction d’un réseau social tissé consciemment, celle des occupations diverses, et la puissance ressentie. Ils s’étaient chacun créé un monde qui leur permette de satisfaire à la plupart de leurs besoins particuliers, et Nigel était en-dehors de son propre univers. « Tu veux repartir ? »

Nigel examina l’expression de son frère, et son propre cœur s’en retrouva bouleversé en retour. Il jeta un coup d’œil aux rideaux pour vérifier qu’ils étaient tirés, puis il s’approcha sans hésiter de son cadet. D’une façon directe et possessive, il tira son petit frère dans ses bras et le serra avec chaleur et une complicité précieuse. « Je veux pas, » grommela-t-il dans le col de Hannibal. « Bucarest ne me manque pas vraiment, je vieillis, je veux profiter de toi. »

Ils alignèrent leur visage pour se fixer, et l’émotion qui passait à travers eux était si intense qu’elle en devenait indescriptible. Quelque chose entre l’amour inconditionnel, le respect mutuel, et la passion charnelle. Hannibal fut heureux et reconnaissant de ces mots. Cependant, au lieu de les rendre à leur émetteur, il répondit de la manière la plus sincère qu’il soit. Par les actes. Par un baiser désespéré et passionné, mouillé et bruyant. Leur échange intime se prolongea, au cœur d’une tendresse profonde, jusqu’à ce qu’ils se séparent pour sourire l’un contre l’autre, front contre front.

Hannibal ne demanda pas ce qu’il manquait précisément à Nigel, car il pouvait le deviner sans effort. Ce qu’il fallait, c’était récréer ces divertissements et ces sensations associées, ici auprès de son jumeau. Maintenant que le sevrage d’héroïne se terminait, ils allaient pouvoir travailler à cela. Ils avaient hâte.

Mais Nigel avait autre chose en tête. 

« Ce Will était une distraction fort satisfaisante. » L’usage du passé était volontaire ; c’était révolu à présent. 

Hannibal haussa les sourcils et puis se recula pour pouvoir servir le verre qu’il tenait toujours et le tendre à son frère jumeau. « Je ne peux pas juste le forcer à revenir dans notre chambre, » dit le psychiatre, pour se dégager de ses responsabilités sur le fait que Nigel n’avait plus de distraction avec Will.

« Non, évidemment. » Nigel recula pour poser le bout de ses fesses sur le bureau. « Mais tu peux éviter qu’il ne s’éloigne. » Son ton fut déterminé. Evidemment, il mentionnait le plan de Hannibal d’enfermer Will en prison.

Les pupilles d’Hannibal semblèrent fusiller un instant Nigel. « Et maintenant tu vas me dire que rien d’autre ne peut te distraire ? » Sa voix était un peu piquante.

« Oh, si, mais cela impliquerait des actes que tu n’apprécierais pas vraiment, et tu le sais foutrement bien. » Cela ressemblait à un chantage à présent. Mais ce n’était pas vraiment le cas ; Nigel avait besoin d’adrénaline, tout comme Hannibal. Hannibal pouvait le comprendre parfaitement.

Le docteur souffla d’agacement, et puis il se résigna et leva les yeux au ciel. « Tes moyens ne sont pas moins fourbes que les miens, quoi que tu en dises. »

Nigel eut un petit rire, qui se termina en un sourire en coin, provocateur. « T’aimes mes manières de vicieux. »

Hannibal fixa une seconde, puis prit une gorgée de son verre et reposa tout sur le bureau, d’une façon décidée. Puis il articula d’une façon particulièrement chaude : « Notre perversité est notre plus grand point commun. » Ces mots changèrent l’ambiance de la pièce en un instant.

« Putain, Hanni, » gronda Nigel en ouvrant sa ceinture de pantalon avant de le baisser sur ses hanches.

**

De façon ironique, Nigel s’était retrouvé exactement dans la même position que la dernière fois. Ou peut-être avait-il volontairement guidé les ébats à se terminer avec son ventre enfoncé par le bord du bureau, la queue jumelle de Hannibal terriblement bien logée à l’intérieur de son cul. 

Quoi qu’il en soit, ça avait été terriblement délicieux et excitant, de répéter cela dans ce grand bureau, où tant de paroles anonymes demeuraient enfermées, ce bureau dans lequel Hannibal Lecter s’amusait à manipuler des âmes. Une pièce intime, en réalité. Une pièce aussi professionnelle, où l’interdiction d’actes sexuelles, d’autant plus les leurs -source de répulsion pour le reste de la société-, rendait l’étreinte plus inédite.

En plus d’avoir baisé son cul avec force, Hannibal lui avait martyrisé le dos avec ses foutus ongles soignés, et Nigel siffla de douleur en se redressant. Sa chair le lançait à divers endroits, et cela faisait quelques jours que ce n’était pas arrivé à ce point. Mais il savait qu’il avait été puni pour son comportement manipulateur. Il acceptait la punition ; non, il lui ouvrait les bras et la chérissait. 

Hannibal lui tendit une boîte de mouchoirs. Nigel essuya péniblement le sperme qui coulait le long de sa cuisse. Sa propre bite était toujours raide.

« Tu saignes, » murmura Hannibal alors qu’il venait tamponner du papier sur la peau griffée et perlante du dos de son jumeau. 

« Lèche, » ordonna Nigel avec fermeté.

Les pupilles du psychiatre se dilatèrent face à cet ordre, et il obéit. Sa langue pointa entre ses lèvres tentatrices et il remonta le long des blessures, goûtant le sang identique au sien. Il pressa le cul parfaitement musclé de Nigel d’une main en même temps.

« Tu vas arrêter tes conneries, » poursuivit Nigel, et il se retourna face à son frère. « Tu ne vas pas enfermer Will, parce qu’on va s’amuser avec lui et sa foutue bouche, » il prévint, utilisant des mots crus pour les exciter, enfonçant son érection humide contre la hanche de Hannibal. « Comme je vais le faire avec la tienne. »

Sur ces mots, le bandit glissa ses pouces dans la bouche du cannibale et serra ses joues. Hannibal trouva ce comportement délicieux, et une fontaine bouillante se déversa de nouveau dans ses organes. Nigel était le seul qui pouvait le soumettre ainsi, avec qui l’Eventreur pouvait relâcher tout le contrôle. Il accepta que Nigel le guide, il accepta de lâcher les rênes pour un moment.

Il accepta de s’agenouiller et d’accueillir l’érection épaisse du bandit de Bucarest, de la laisser glisser entre ses mâchoires après que les doigts l’eurent quitté. 

Hannibal le suça plus délicieusement que n’importe quelle travailleuse du sexe.


	5. Chapitre 5

Juste pour éclaircir ce qu’il se passe, même si l’histoire est basée sur la saison 1 et suit la majorité des faits, dans mon histoire la découverte de l’encéphalite de Will se déroule avant le moment où elle est découverte dans la série. C’est pour cela que dans cette fiction, l’état de Will dégénère à un moment antérieur à celui de la série également.

Bonne lecture  
On fait un bon pas en avant avec ce chapitre :)

**

Will vivait dans un marécage qui s’épaississait. Entre ses nuits courtes ponctuées de cauchemars, ses hallucinations et les véritables crimes, il semblait que sa vie s’était muée en un tas de cadavres et de sang, où la réalité se confondait sans répit aux chimères.

Un jour, il s’était vu tuer Nick Boyle, et puis il avait ensuite vu Abigail. Il avait alors compris ; il avait vraiment vu. Abigail avait tué Nick Boyle.

Au milieu de toutes ces incertitudes, de tous ses rêves éveillés, cette certitude le maintint conscient et éveillé jusqu’au bureau de Hannibal. Quoi qu’il se soit passé entre les frères Lecter et lui, Will courrait vers Hannibal instinctivement quand les choses devenaient instables. Qu’il en soit conscient ou non, Hannibal devenait peu à peu son phare dans le brouillard.

Will n’avait même pas pris la peine de prévenir, il avait débarqué dans le bureau du psychiatre pour cracher l’information. 

1« Abigail a tué Nick Boyle. » 

« Oui, je sais. » 

« Comment tu le sais ? » 

« Je l’ai aidé à faire disparaitre le corps. » Hannibal avait simplement répondu par la vérité, sans pudeur, dans une sorte de mise à nu.

Puis, après quelques paroles bancales, finalement Hannibal avait fini par justifier l’acte : Nick les avait agressés, et Hannibal avait aidé Abigail pour la protéger, pour qu’elle reste libre. Quand Will s’était agacé, Hannibal avait alors franchi un pas décisif : « Nous devons remplacer son père. Et mieux la protéger que Garret Jacobs Hobbs. » C’était encore un moyen pour Hannibal de devenir de plus en plus nécessaire et irremplaçable dans la vie de Will.

« Si tu la dénonces à Jack, tu détruis son avenir, » avait ajouté Hannibal quand Will n’avait toujours pas répondu.

Will restait muet, il fixait la rue à travers la fenêtre, et le flou dans sa tête devenait un feu de questions, où les réponses et les possibilités se mêlaient.

« Dois-je appeler mon avocat, Will ? »1 Hannibal s’inquiéta à présent de la réaction de Will. Les plans pouvaient changer à partir de cet élément, et il devait prendre garde à toujours se protéger lui-même.

Enfin, après des secondes silencieuses, Will se tourna vers le docteur. En retour, Hannibal leva la tête pour le regarder, et une intensité particulière passa dans ses yeux, une sorte de familiarité, un lien invisible et silencieux. Will le vit, parce qu’il secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il voyait dans le visage du docteur ce ciment qui l’aidait à ne pas s’enfoncer à chaque pas, à ne pas disparaitre. Il voyait la tendresse d’une nuit partagée il y a peu, et la promesse d’un avenir plus radieux, avec une paternité partagée.

C’était beaucoup à encaisser. Deux potentiels amants, et une fille adoptive. Will eut envie d’émettre un rire nerveux parce que tout cela sonnait complètement absurde.

Hannibal fit un pas vers lui et ses doigts se levèrent dans l’air, et ça semblait si naturel quand il toucha la joue du profiler, que ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement de recul. Will n’arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ceux du docteur, parce que parmi le désordre hurlant dans sa tête, la seule chose qui semblait calme et silencieuse, c’était bien le regard de Hannibal. C’était aussi reposant que d’admirer la banquise à perte de vue, où les sons même semblent s’étouffer dans la neige.

Will voulait prolonger ce calme froid que lui faisait régulièrement ressentir Hannibal, il voulait sentir la glace pénétrer son corps puis se propager dans son système sanguin. Ainsi, ce fut une sorte de pulsion motivée par cette pensée précise, qui le poussa à s’abandonner, à rompre les distances raisonnables qu’il tentait de garder, pour fermer les yeux et appuyer sa bouche sur celle du psychiatre.

Dans l’invisibilité des sentiments, quelque chose de similaire pinça leur cœur à tous les deux au moment exact où leurs bouches entrèrent en contact. Une force d’attraction, profonde et puissante.

Hannibal serra ses doigts contre la joue de Will et appuya le baiser avec une tendresse mêlée d’une sorte de relâchement, de perte. C’était inhabituel ; Hannibal était cet incroyable maniaque du contrôle. Il ne se permettait de lâcher tout qu’avec Nigel. Pourtant, il fut complètement spontané quand il embrassa Will, quand il ouvrit les lèvres pour laisser la langue impatiente de Will entrer dans sa bouche pour goûter la sienne.

Cela dura plusieurs secondes. Un ballet de langues mêlées, de salive et de soupirs profonds. Leurs mains s’accrochèrent l’un à l’autre pendant l’échange, d’une manière qui indiquait qu’ils étaient assoiffés de ce contact. Will avait précédemment évoqué son instabilité comme cause pour ne pas continuer sur cette voie, mais voici qu’il détruisait toutes ses résolutions aussi inconsciemment qu’on écrasait une feuille de papier pour la jeter dans une corbeille. Il n’en avait plus rien à foutre. Tout dans sa vie devenait irréel et complètement dingue, de toute façon. Son cerveau se consumait, littéralement, de l’intérieur. Il n’y avait que le souvenir des Lecter et de leurs étreintes passionnées qui semblaient être la chose la plus palpable et la moins dingue. Cela montrait bien à quel point sa vie était devenu un merdier sans nom.

Et Hannibal, qui savait faire taire le débordement chaotique de son empathie ingérable (Will n’avait pas d’explication à cela pour le moment), était toujours là pour lui. Sa porte toujours ouverte pour Will. Ses oreilles disponibles, ses bons conseils proférés. Même son corps était devenu une chose à portée de main, prêt à offrir tendresses et jouissances.

Will avait simplement suivi l’envie de se pencher et de se servir. Pourquoi résister à toutes les bonnes choses que le psychiatre lui offrait sur un plateau d’or et de saphirs.

Ce fut Hannibal qui rompit l’échange humide, le souffle court et les lèvres trempées de la salive de Will. Ce dernier chercha immédiatement à reprendre sa bouche, les mains tirant sur sa veste ou sa cravate, mais Hannibal l’en empêcha en posant son front contre celui de son compagnon. 

Les doigts du psychiatre encerclaient le visage de Will Graham, comme s’il cherchait à le maintenir dans la réalité. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et s’accrochèrent, n’ayant probablement jamais été si proches, et ça les faisait presque louchés ; mais surtout, ceux de Will semblaient emprunts d’un certain désespoir. Ce qui fit sourire le médecin, et cette fois ci le sourire atteint ses yeux jusqu’à ce que tout son visage semble s’éclairer. Il espérait qu’il pouvait aussi bien transmettre cela à Will.

« Bien que mon désir de poursuivre avec toi soit fort, Will, je te veux avec toute ta conscience. » Depuis qu’ils s’étaient fréquentés tous les trois, avec Nigel, plusieurs jours s’étaient passés, durant lesquels Will et Hannibal s’étaient vus plusieurs fois, majoritairement lors de séances au cabinet, et l’état de Will s’était fortement dégradé. Les crises associées à son encéphalite étaient devenues quotidiennes, et ses capacités à discerner la réalité, amoindries.

Will grommela en réponse avec un soupir. « Je n’avais pas toute ma conscience non plus, la dernière fois. »

Hannibal eut un petit rire. « C’était l’alcool ; tu étais responsable de ta propre consommation. Et je crois que tu es familier à la boisson. Ici, il s’agit d’instabilités mentales, et je suis ton psychiatre. C’est de ma responsabilité. » Ce n’était qu’une partie de la vérité – comme toujours avec Hannibal Lecter, des non-dits se cachaient derrière chaque mot. La partie passée sous silence concernait le fait qu’Hannibal voulait revoir ses plans après ce baiser et après ses propres réactions. Constater qu’il était épris à ce point, et rendu faible par Will, le poussait à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. 

Il ne se doutait pas qu’il serait bientôt puni par ce refus de s’abandonner.

Will grogna un peu plus fort et il lâcha Hannibal, rompant brutalement le contact, ce qui laissa une sensation de froid sur leurs corps. Ses mains frottèrent son front avec nervosité, et il ferma les yeux un instant. « C’était une mauvaise idée. » A travers les mots, Hannibal entendit une douleur prégnante. 

Manifestement, l’état de Will en ce moment même se déstabilisait, et il était prêt à chuter par terre pour se briser comme une tasse fragile ; il n’y avait rien d’étonnant à cela, selon le psychiatre, parce que Will venait de traverser des émotions fortes, un déclencheur typique étant donné l’état quotidien de l’empathe. 

« Oh, non, » souffla sincèrement le docteur. Bien qu’il veuille garder le contrôle de lui-même, il réalisa qu’il ne supportait pas d’entendre la souffrance de Will dans sa voix – de quoi remettre en cause les plans précédemment bâtis. Hannibal savait que cet homme-là risquait de le mener à sa perte, un jour, et il se devrait de trouver des solutions tolérables. « Will, je te désire, » avoua le docteur tout en cherchant les yeux de l’homme qui fuyait.

Le profileur eut un rire sec, et cela témoignait de ses nerfs qui lâchaient maintenant, comme des cordes trop tendues, elles cédaient l’une après l’autre et l’on pouvait presque en entendre le bruit dans le grand bureau. La confusion revenait par vagues meurtrières, et en se mêlant à la douleur du rejet, elle menaçait de tout emporter sur son passage.  
« Tu me désires pour pimenter vos soirées, à ton frère et toi, » lança-t-il amèrement. C’était maintenant la colère qui débarquait, née de quelque chose entre le rejet et des sentiments d’injustice, et c’était probablement l’émotion la plus dangereuse, parce qu’elle poussait quiconque à dire ou faire des choses non désirées. Hannibal ne voulait certainement pas s’engager sur ce terrain glissant, mais Will y dérapait déjà, et Hannibal vit que ses yeux et son visage se tordaient, inhabituels ; incohérents. Ses globes oculaires ne se focalisaient plus normalement sur l’environnement.

Hannibal attrapa le poignet de Will, suffisamment fermement pour que l’autre homme se sente forcé de lever les yeux sur lui. Peut-être que ça l’aiderait à ne pas sombrer dans quelque chose de non désiré. Mais Will ne le regarda pas, et son rire étrange retentissait de plus en plus souvent – il rappelait une sorte de possession religieuse. « C’est ça, je suis une distraction, le patient fragile mais qui vous excite, » dit-il avec peu d’interruption, et sa tête bougeait avec son rire, à mesure qu’il déferlait ses paroles comme elles lui venaient : « et puis maintenant tu veux qu’on s’occupe d’Abigaïl alors que tu caches des cadavres dans mon dos, qu’elle est une tueuse, et que toi tu n’es pas quelqu’un de bien, tu te caches sous tes costumes impeccables, mais en fait tu es aussi un tu- »

Will avait pensé à voix haute, il avait verbalisé les délires qui pulsaient dans son crâne jusqu’à ce qu’une pensée trop choquante le fasse s’arrêter au milieu d’un mot. A cet instant, il leva sur Hannibal des yeux écarquillés de terreur et des traits faciaux déformés par le choc, la bouche bée, et il était certain que le psychiatre n’avait jamais témoigné cette expression sur lui, pas même face à la découverte de cadavres agencées de façon cauchemardesque. 

Hannibal sut instantanément que Will avait vu, avait compris. Il était figé comme une statue mortifiée par l’épouvante. Les secondes s’étirèrent anormalement dans l’air. 

Ils se fixaient, et il était clair que le premier qui allait faire un geste mettrait l’autre en danger, assurément.

Will eut la mauvaise idée d’utiliser son bras libre pour sortir son arme.

**

Hannibal ne pouvait pas savoir exactement quels éléments avaient mis Will sur la voie. Il avait un peu baissé sa garde à partir du moment où il avait laissé Will venir dans le lit qu’il partageait avec Nigel. Will avait découvert à ce moment que Hannibal n’était pas réellement celui qu’il montrait au monde. Et puis Will avait dû comprendre que Hannibal avait menti, et d’autres choses. Finalement, c’est au milieu de sa confusion la plus totale qu’il avait réellement vu Hannibal. Parce que Hannibal l’avait en réalité laissé le voir, l’avait laissé l’entrainer dans un baiser spontané et délicieux. Le monstre était sorti de son costume de peau humaine, ce qui ne duperait pas quelqu’un comme Will Graham, il avait aperçu le démon en costume trois pièces et cheveux enduits de produits couteux. Il n’avait peut-être pas identifié l’Eventreur de Chesapeake, mais il avait déjà trop vu.

Quand il dégaina son arme, Hannibal eut pour envie première et impulsive de désarmer Will. Mais qu’aurait-il fait ensuite ? Le tuer ? C’était inconcevable. Le plonger dans l’inconscience ? Et ensuite ? Le séquestrer ou l’emmener de force à l’autre bout du monde ? Ça n’était pas envisageable.

Alors il a laissé Will pointer l’arme sur lui. Parce que, Will n’avait aucune preuve, seulement sa vision trop aiguisée, des soupçons personnelles. Mais son cerveau se transformait en marmelade, alors Hannibal n’était pas en grand danger concernant sa double identité, parce que qui irait croire le Will agité des derniers jours. Même le FBI voulait qu’il prenne des congés.

Will tremblait légèrement, et son bras n’était pas parfaitement tendu, donc s’il décidait d’appuyer sur la détente, même sans vouloir tuer Hannibal directement, la balle pourrait dévier de sa trajectoire et causer des dégâts irréparables. 

« Qui es-tu ? » cria Will, et un peu de sueur brillait sur son front, comme si la confusion suintait par tous ses pores.

Hannibal devait être prudent dans ses mots et ses gestes. Tout ce qui était susceptible d’effrayer ou énerver Will pouvait dorénavant lui couter une balle dans le corps. « Je suis Hannibal, ton psychiatre et ton ami. »

« Non ! » C’était un cri ferme. « Tu es un foutu menteur, tu mens à tout le monde, » vociféra l’homme armé, et il ajouta ensuite quelques mots qui se brisèrent dans un souffle douloureux « Tu me mens. »

Hannibal se demanda si le fait de lui avoir menti était peut-être plus grave pour Will, que le fait d’être un individu dangereux. 

« Will, s’il te plait, pose ton arme, je ne peux pas te parler avec cette menace sur moi, » tenta-t-il d’une voix douce et calme. La priorité, c’était clairement de ne plus être en danger de mort.

Will hésita, il clignait régulièrement des yeux, sa vision menaçant de s’obscurcir. « Tu vas me tuer si je lâche mon arme. » Puis il ajouta, avec une certitude limpide : « Tu es un tueur. » 

Hannibal ne répondit pas tout de suite, dénudé face à son ami et agresseur. Will détenait la vérité, brutale, et il voyait Hannibal dans son intégralité. Une partie du psychopathe exultait, parce qu’il désirait profondément se dévoiler à l’autre homme, c’était comme soulager quelque chose qui grattait depuis longtemps, le tiraillait, désagréable. Mais une autre partie de lui était affreusement mécontente, parce qu’il était trop tôt pour être accepté de Will. Tout ceci risquait de réduire ses efforts et cette relation à néant, de réduire Will à néant.

Hannibal n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’être honnête. Will pourrait peut-être l’accepter s’il cessait de lui mentir.

Alors l’Eventreur de Chesapeake hocha la tête, avec calme, il confirmait sans honte le fait d’être un tueur. Sans le vocaliser pourtant. Ses yeux fixaient ceux de Will, et il ouvrit la bouche pour articuler : « Mais je te promets que je ne te tuerai pas. Pose ton arme et nous discuterons. Tu pourras me remettre à la police si tu le décidais, je l’accepterai. »

Will le fixa en retour ; il cherchait dans le regard de Hannibal la vérité, et il la vit, claire comme le jour, parce qu’il laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps, ses doigts et son bras tremblant comme une feuille au vent. Des larmes roulèrent sur la peau de ses joues et se mêlèrent à la sueur. Will semblait s’estomper dans le décor, prêt à quitter la réalité, ou l’ayant déjà fait.

« Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive…, » murmura-t-il, et il regarda ses propres mains, dont l’une tenait l’arme à feu. « Suis-je un tueur aussi ? » Il se parlait à lui-même. « Je le suis, nous le sommes... » 

Quand l’arme tomba au sol, le son étouffé par la moquette, le tueur dans la pièce se jeta sur l’homme affaibli et l’emporta avec dextérité dans l’inconscience.

**

Nigel flânait dans un quartier de la ville plutôt miteux, content de sentir l’odeur de l’alcool, des cigarettes et de la sueur dans les bars. Il espérait que bientôt deux hommes seraient suffisamment ivres pour se foutre sur la gueule, parce que ce serait un spectacle divertissant, et avec un peu de chance il pourrait s’y mêler et sentir l’adrénaline brûler ses veines au moment de briser les os.

Quand son téléphone sonna dans sa poche, ça ne pouvait manifestement être que son frère qui l’appelait, parce que c’était le seul à avoir ce numéro. Il sortit l’appareil et le colla à son oreille en soufflant de la fumée de cigarette, l’œil un peu morne. « Ouais ? »

Hannibal utilisa le lithuanien, et ne prononça qu’une quantité minimale de mots, au cas où ils étaient écoutés. « Viens à mon bureau maintenant. »

Nigel, s’il n’avait pas compris qu’il s’agissait d’une urgence, aurait râlé sur son frère et serait retourné siroter tranquillement ses bières. Mais il comprit évidemment que quelque chose d’important était arrivé, et qu’il devait aider son frère jumeau. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait au bureau du psychiatre.

**

Quand Nigel débarqua en trombe dans le bureau, il s’arrêta net en voyant Will inconscient et avachi dans le fauteuil de cuir noir, la bouche ouverte et le visage trempé. 

« Bordel, tu l’as drogué ou quoi ? » cria-t-il, levant les yeux vers son frère. « Tu l’as buté ? »

Hannibal leva les yeux au ciel et ne prit même pas le temps de nier ces éléments. « Il a fait une crise, » articula-t-il, puis il s’approcha de Nigel pour murmurer plus bas, dans leur langue natale, en posant sa main sur le creux de son coude. « Il m’a embrassé et puis il a compris ce que j’étais. Il n’a pas supporté, m’a menacé avec son arme. Je l’ai assommé. »

L’ainé écarquilla ses yeux à mesure qu’il intégrait les informations et reconstituait mentalement la scène, imagée, puis il lâcha un drôle de rire. « Rien que ça, putain, je peux pas aller me saouler la tronche tranquillement sans que tu fasses des conneries, » blagua-t-il pour alléger la tension de la pièce. Ils auraient le temps de discuter des détails de ce qu’il s’était passé plus tard. L’important, c’était d’agir, et vite.

« Tu veux qu’on fasse quoi de lui ? » Nigel fixa Hannibal.

« On va le ramener chez lui, et faire soigner sa maladie, » expliqua l’ancien médecin.

« Pardon ? Tu viens de me dire qu’il sait qui tu es et qu’il voulait te buter, t’es suicidaire là, » Nigel grogna. « Tu voulais pas le soigner avant, mais maintenant oui, tu deviens fou. »

« Il ne sait pas vraiment, il était en pleine confusion. Il a lui-même pensé qu’il était un tueur, il est trop confus pour discerner la réalité des cauchemars. Après ses crises, il a toujours une amnésie, donc je pense qu’il se réveillera en sachant que quelque chose cloche avec moi, sans mettre le doigt dessus. Et s’il ouvre la bouche, qui le croirait, dans son état ? »

Nigel réfléchit, essayant d’intégrer tous les éléments de la situation. « Mais si tu le soignes, son esprit redeviendra lucide et il essaiera de te dénoncer, et ils le croiront sûrement. »

Le psychiatre eut un léger sourire, assez tendre et énigmatique. « Pas si nous le soignons avec suffisamment d’amour, Nigel. Il m’a embrassé avec passion, et il était principalement blessé par mes mensonges et mon rejet. Je crois bien que cet homme m’aime. »

**

1 : dialogue extrait de l’épisode 9, saison 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu.
> 
> La fiction existe en version anglaise ici : https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057009/chapters/60689242


End file.
